My Otaku, My Prince
by eirinatakebana
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU! But I wish...ah ah...

I.TOGETHER. What a surprise!

« Wolfram von Bielefeld, your dissertation was excellent, you have one of the best marks.

Congratulations, Professor Alain said with a wide smile. »

All the others students applauded and Wolfram grinned smugly .He really felt worshiped in this school. His life was exceptional and he knew it.

First he was beautiful .More than all the others here. His hair was a golden sun,curly but not too much, his face pale and delicate. Two green and shining eyes adorned his ivory head. His lips-red and fleshy-gave the others the desire to kiss him. He had a fierce little nose-so adorable for the girls. And he was always elegant and clean.

Moreover his family was noble and rich. Super-rich. They had a castle. And several houses in Japan and in other countries. He had everything to be happy.

Even people in love with him at school who would want to eat with him everyday, who would want to be his partner in sports and for a school project, who would listen to everything he said... Wolfram was like a god.

The blond proudly got up and headed towards the teacher to take his copy. The professor smiled broadly to Wolfram and the others couldn't help but silently chuckle. It was no news that Professor Alain was attracted by Wolfram and sometimes he even tried to flirt with him . It was discreet but so obvious at the same time.

Wolfram could date him, he could seduce him, after all the teacher was handsome and sexy enough.

He could be the type of guys Wolfram liked. But surprisingly people had almost never seen Wolfram with anyone, except a certain Elisabeth.

" Thanks Professor, Wolfram replied with a proud and soft smile, thus making the teacher's heart flutter."

Wolfram returned to his seat under the hungry eyes of every girl and also of some boys.

The teacher tried to keep his composure and took a second copy from his desk.

" The best dissertation is from Shibuya Yuuri. Excellent."

Everyone turned round to look at a slim, very slim boy who was sitting at the very end of the classroom.

Shibuya Yuuri. Seventeen. Not too tall but not small. Always dressed in black. Blach hair, black eyes. Thin and shy. He never talked to no one. And no one wanted to be his friend. He came from a country that a lot of people enjoyed: Japan. However,they didn't want to know Japan from Yuuri.

They thought he was too silent,too shy, too uptight, too weird. Some of the girls even found him ugly. Boys didn't want to become friend with a nerd. They had even already humiliated him.

Yes, the young can be very cruel.

So Yuuri stayed alone everyday, every hour. As for one day,he had no one to prepare an exposition, he did it alone. And the fact he got the best estimation from the teacher made the others jealous and hateful with him.

They didn't care if he was alone, they didn't want to be with him. Did they know how much Yuuri could suffer of this?

He never expressed how he felt even if another teacher, Alina Saule, had cared for him. She had always seen him alone and quiet, this made her feeling pain for him.

The black-haired boy stood up to take his copy. When he passed in front of Rugi, one of the worst assholes of the school, he heard:"stupid nerd". Yuuri didn't react and after thanking his professor, took his seat again.

Wolfram heard some girls muttering: "Shibuya has a strange face. He always wears black. Eew...He's so strange that I wonder how he will find a girlfriend..."

The blond only shrugged, this was none of his business.

Soon, the end of the lesson came and the other students exited the room to go to another one. They had Geography now.

A joyful noise could be heard in the corridors as they talked about random and trivial things. Wolfram was like always surrounded by many girls and boys. They were smiling and laughing.

Yuuri was behind all his schoolmates, holding his books and notes. He took care of touching no one. He knew he disgusted the others and he didn't want to be bullied. Secretly, tears were ready to fall from his eyes as he thought of how awful his situation was, but it had always been this way.

Professor Takimono welcomed his students in his classroom which was well-lighted thanks to the large windows.

He was one of the best teachers. Fair, calm, coherent, helpful. He had patience. Half-German, half- Japanese, he was also bilingual. It gave him a lot of abilities.

As everyone was now sitting, he said:

" My dears, I hope you didn't forget that today, we will make duets for several schoolwork"

They all nodded but some of them were tired of schoolworks. It pissed them off.

"So...Let's start making the groups. And you remain silent and obedient."

The pupils began to pout and protest but Takimono really didn't care. He kept smiling and his lips demanded effortlessly the silence. They shut up(wow , he could be scaring!) and he explained:

" I noticed you always chose the same persons to make duets. For me, there's nothing worse than staying in the same groups, there's nothing more horrible than ignoring what could expect you outside. So I make the duets. And I demand: NO PROTEST."

The pupils were almost all in bad mood already. Takimono took a paper in front of him on his wooden desk and started:

" Alicia Bague with Talel Youssouf.

Chang Lee with Albert Eishauzen.

Mana Tadloff and Cerise Gladice

Siegfried Horning and Marina Iseult

Rugi Battast and Colin Farel

Wolfram von Bielefeld with Shibuya Yuuri..." etc

What?!

When everybody heard that the beautiful and dazzling and sexy Wolfram would be with the gloomy

Yuuri, there was like an electroshock.

They all stared at Wolfram( seated at the middle of the room) and at Yuuri who was sitting like usual at the last table. Wolfram was shocked and tongue-tied. Yuuri had his eyes lowered, staring at his desk. He was blushing.

He was feeling shame on himself.

_It's better to be alone...Why does the teacher choose to put us together? We are so different, I'm sure he doesn't want to be with me! I've never worked with anybody. And so, it's a habit to work alone. I-I don't suffer...A partner would always criticize me!_

A girl looked at Yuuri and whispered to another girl:

" Look at him. He's so afraid he's gonna pee in his trousers. What a pitiful creature!! he he!"

Takimono smiled at Wolfram and Yuuri. Rugi slowly stood up from his chair:

" Excuse me, Professor, but I promised to Wolfram I would work with him on the next school project. I tend to do what I swear to do. So could I be with Wolfram, sir?"... "please?"

The man kept smiling but shook his head:

"I'm sorry but I choose Wolfram and Yuuri to be together. I'm not going to take it back. Sit down now please, Mister Rugi."

The latter felt awfully humiliated and insulted. He was one of the pupils who hated Takimono.

The teacher often changed his plans.

Wolfram felt odd.

He had never accepted Rugi's promise. He didn't hate him but he didn't like him very much. Sometimes Rugi gave him the feeling that Wolfram was his boyfriend...No, his girlfriend...No worse, his property...

Wolfram hated it. He was a boy and proud to be!

But Yuuri Shibuya...The blond quickly looked at him. He had never talked with him. They never shared one word. They were so different. He knew nothing about the black haired boy.

All he knew was the others despised him. He made him curious. _Why don't they like him?_

It was surely the first time he wondered about the black-haired teen.

When the end of the lesson rang, Yuuri quickly left the room avoiding Wolfram.

The blond glanced at him and frowned:

" Sure...He's weird." He only knew him by the others' opinion. Wolfram could tell he didn't like people who ran away...like Yuuri had just done. _He escaped as if he was a thief or a psycho._

_Hell, I'm gonna work with him_, the two boys thought at the same time.

What they didn't know was this new duet was going to change their lives...

TBC...

Eirina


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU...only in my dreams...

I wrote this story because I saw and read things about Otaku people. I also thought about people who are bullied at school while they don't do anything bad.

Thanks to all the reviewers!! Some of them didn't get a personal message for my thanks so I do it now!

I hope you won't think I exaggerated because there are elements based on certain real facts.This chapter focuses on Yuuri's insecurities (my poor baby)

and Wolram's first real impression about Yuuri.

**II. First Talk.**

"So you agree? We will talk about Germany for school project."

Yuuri shyly nodded to the pretty boy who was standing right in front of him.

Wolfram and he talked for the first time together. And he didn't know how to feel. Flattered?

Privileged? Embarrassed? Afraid? Oh, yes, there was all this inside of him. Anyone who had the chance to talk to Wolfram von Bielefeld would feel this way. But mostly, for Yuuri, it was surreal.

When was the last time someone so beautiful lay their eyes on him? When?

When had he already had got so much attention? This attention was burning him. He didn't know how to handle it, he wasn't used to it. And didn't long for more: many people were watching them with hateful eyes, with jealousy, with suspicions. No one liked seeing the nerd being with the

prince.

It was the end of lessons at school and pupils were going home. Wolfram, before talking with Yuuri, had spoken about certain things with his friends and Yuuri didn't like it. He was simple-minded, he knew that, but strangely sometimes he could feel things.

What was Wolfram's kindness to him ? It felt so good not to get insults or not to be punched for whatever reason. But there's was something odd in Wolfram's gentleness and ...wrong. Yuuri felt uncomfortable about it. He wanted to believe that Wolfram was not as bad as Rugi Battast who kept martyring him for his own pleasure, using sometimes his friendship with strong boys to beat him.

However, Wolfram's nice voice gave birth to different feelings in Yuuri. The fact that some friends of the blond were watching him intently with sly smiles didn't help the situation._ Are they planning_ _things?_It was as if they were preparing something and the blond was involved in it.

He lowered his eyes, unable to sustain their strong gazes. He was intimidated and it had always been this way. Accepting this humiliation might kind of lighten the cruel treatments the others gave him.

Suddenly, Wolfram's phone rang and the blond took it:

" Yes?...okay, before 5pm. I got it, don't worry...Sure, see you later...Bye."

He put on.

" Well...I-I'm gonna leave you, Yuuri coyly said"

" Yes, so...okay. Bye, then."

They looked at each other a last time before separating.

Wolfram joined his friends who chuckled:" So... Do you decide to win our bet?"

" Shut up, Wolfram replied annoyed." He was already feeling bad and shame about what they all had bet.

Yuuri was about to leave, turning on his heels when all at once, someone put a foot in front of him, thus making him fall. " Aargh...!!" The black-haired teen painfully landed on his stomach and knees. He could already hear laughters from the other pupils around. Yuuri turned on his right and saw Rugi who was the one to laugh louder than the others.

_That jerk made me fall again. What have I done to him?_

In his tumble, Yuuri's schoolbag and books had fallen too on the floor. His bag was open and his apple- kept for the 4pm-meal- rolled on the rocky floor. Rugi saw it and kicked it. The fruit hit against a tree, breaking.

" Shibuya, watch out."

Yuuri felt awfully humiliated and brought down. He held back his cry and his anger. No he couldn't

cry now, not in front of the others. Wolfram was there, and he didn't want him to feel even more ashamed to have him as a partner if he started to cry. He slowly took his bag and books,and stood up. Clenching his fists , he walked away without looking at the pupils and their laughters.

That would be no use to try to attack verbally or physically Rugi, he was stronger and more savage. Therefore he kept silence.

Wolfram had seen everything and he was shocked. Pity began to take him. He had never paid attention to Yuuri's relationships at school. But he couldn't believe this, it had happened right there in front of his nose. And by Rugi. He didn't understood this behaviour with Shibuya as Rugi was always kinder with Wolfram. That was the first time he was feeling pain for Yuuri.

Frowning he approached Rugi who noticed him and smiled at him in a seductive way.

" Hey, Wolfram, how was your day?"

" Why did you do this to him? The blond asked abruptly"

A slight feeling of surprise burst inside Rugi due to Wolfram's coldness. Well if he wanted explanations...

" Poor, ridiculous, dressed like a tramp...He has nothing to do here. He dirts the reputation of this school. I thought you knew that."

Wolfram's frown deepened and he stepped back. Rugi was acting like a fool. He used to have a good point of view about him as they had already spent time together...but those last times, he hated how Rugi behaved (mostly with people who dared to approach Wolfram). Right there, Wolfram didn't want to stay near him. Possessive people tended to repulse him.

Rugi wanted to add something else but Wolfram didn't give him time to speak more.

The blond noticed a pen on the floor. It might be Yuuri's. The dark-haired teen had surely forgotten to pick it up. He decided to keep it for the moment. It was probable that no one would take it for him to give him back. He joined his friends once again and they left the school.

Rugi accurately watched the blond's graceful body and ass. One of his friends tapped him on the shoulders and idiotically commented:

" Nice piece of meat,huh, isn't it?" Rugi just gave him a punch. No one must watch the blond as he was allowed to do.

_One day, I'll take you...And you will like it...I promise, dear Bielefeld..._

_XXXXXX_

" Are you sure you feel better, Shibuya? Teacher Alina Saule asked to Yuuri"

" Yes, thanks, professor."

The black haired teen had gone to the infirmary of the school after that Rugi made him fall.

His knees had been bleeding to his dismay and he had pressed on them with his hands to stop the streaming but the red blood had kept running on his legs. He had refused go to the hospital. This time there was nothing serious.

Yuuri grabbed his bag and bowed slightly to his female teacher.

" Thanks for the help, Professor. I have to go now, good bye."

" You're sure? I can bring you home in car."

" No, thanks"

He left and she watched him sadly. _How many times does he have to undergo such things?_

_Do his parents notice nothing?_

She was dying to call her superiors and inform them about it but Yuuri demanded not to tell them.

The beautiful teacher knew it wasn't the best solution but she accepted. Nevertheless, Yuuri was her favorite pupil and if she could soften his days then so be it.

XXXXXX

Yuuri came back home safely and her mother- Miko Shibuya-greeted him with a present.

Yuuri shook his head from right to left slightly:

" You know when it comes from him, I don't want it, mom."

Miko's eyes saddened.

" You know your brother loves you, Yuuchan. What can I say him?He sends you a present every month. He would be very sad and upset if he knows you don't want anything from here."

" I don't care. I don't forget what he has done and said me. It was as if he has spit on my face."

He climbed the stairs to reach his room. His mother's heart clenched painfully. She knew her son was often alone. But now, this distance that Yuuri was putting between he and his big brother was one of the most hurtful things she could see. That didn't help his current situation. What could a mother do when her two sons had heatedly argumented?

In his bedroom, Yuuri turned on his computer. Thanks God that day at school was over.

He knew his mother cared for him...And she was right to some extent.

_If only Murata was there..._

Painful memories came back in mind and his tears were on the edge of falling.

XXXXXX

He was out some minutes later as his mother needed bread for the dinner.

He went to buy in a small lovely shop not far away from his house.

XXXXXX

Wolfram needed to get away from his castle for some minutes at least the fresh hair helped him to feel free and independent. He wandered aimlessly, a simple jacket on him. He suddenly saw a shop where delicious pastries and cakes were sold. Feeling hunger, he decided to buy something in it.

He was about to open the door when someone exited of the shop.

Shibuya.

" _Wolfram"_

They remained silent and motionless for some seconds before Wolfram noticed hid loaf of bread.

" For dinner I bet?"

" Y-yeah... my mom wanted to do something different tonight f-for dinner. So..."

_Why am I telling such stupid things?_

" So she made the cook herself?"

" Yes, always."

" Good" _Not like my mother who needs a special cook. Her nails are so precious._

" So we work together on Wednesday? Wolfram added".

" Oh y-yes"

The blond observed the brunette. Yuuri was all red and didn't even look at him in the eyes. He seemed embarrassed and not at ease. He looked at the dark eyes. There was a particularity in them that pulled out something in him. They were slanted and wide at the same time. Black and mysterious...like the horrible chocolate he had eaten the day before and had made him vomit.

Yuuri didn't feel at the right place next to Wolfram. Wolfram really surpassed him as for beauty and grace.

The blond noticed Yuuri's discomfort and wondered why such an embarrassment. To say the truth, it was the first time he was with someone like Yuuri. The latter gave him the impression he was self-conscious and had no confidence in him. That was a bit strange , really: Yuuri was good enough at school and competent in baseball. So why such a shyness? It wasn't good to be uptight, was it?

_Poor...this is what Rugi said...and that's right Shibuya's clothes are not from the best taste. But is it all the reasons?_

He couldn't find the answer right now. Or maybe right now Yuuri was just impressed by the blond's beauty as it happened very often with other people. The pretty boy was so used to it. Suddenly Wolfram remembered something and he dived his hand in his pocket. He withdrew a blue pen. Yuuri's eyes widened as he recognized it.

" Oh, it's mine!"

" Yeah, you forgot it at the school when Rugi...well...you

know..."

" Thanks y-you." _This pen means a lot to me._

" I- I am going to go Wolfram...Uh...I hope you'll go home safely, Yuuri said tentatively but genuinely. I will start something, for our project, tonight."

Yuuri's kindness didn't go unseen by Wolfram who smiled and nodded. He saw Yuuri leaving him.

And he felt bad. What was this feeling of guilt inside him? Why this embarrassment, right there in his heart? Yuuri was a weak but nice guy and what they were doing to him was unfair...

_Why did I agree to this bet?To this challenge?_

He went back home, very pensive.

This first talk let them an odd feeling. The only thing that they rightly thought was that it didn't let them too indifferent.

Secretly a person behind the tree of the opposite sidewalk was watching them with jealous and angry eyes. A strong hand easily broke a fragile branch.

_The nerd and the prince...what a disgusting pairing...I'll make your lives a living hell..._

TBC...

So what did you think?

I wrote a first version of this version but it didn't please me. This one made me feel more things.

What do you think of Wolfram?

I know you might wonder things (about the " bet", about yuuri's brother, perhaps about Murata...)

but it will be explained... I promise more action!!

Thanks if you take time to read it and please...review?


	3. Chapter 3

I DON' T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU...except if I buy the author rights

Thanks to the reviewers:

**Hottee39, Tsuki to Taiyo, nanachan87, Lilow, pikeebo, rueL94, Kataru, i-got-m2m, machi ,saidaa (thanks my friend), Lana42(girl, you're really funny on msn,you know! My one- shot for you !!) Luz and anonymous !!(really, I wish people who let reviews anonymously had a profil on just to send them messages for thanks!) Anyway, you have been interested in my fanfic...so that's all that mattered.**

This chapter is more focused on Wolfram. Some things will be cleared up. I hope you'll like it!

**III. The Bet About Yuuri**

Wolfram was searching for some interesting books about Germany in the huge library of the school. It was a beautiful day outside but he had to work. No time for listening to music, for riding a horse on the land around his castle,or for flirting...

He could hear girls' chuckle and mutters not far away from him. Of course, they were talking about him...Always the same things:

_Oh! He's so handsome!_

_He has the best style in the school!! Look at how trendy his clothes are!_

_If only my boyfriend was like him!! Does he have a girlfriend?_

Wolfram slightly smiled. He enjoyed being praised and complimented. After all, not many boys could have such luck, and his mother was a kind of Beauty Queen, wasn't she?

Suddenly a book with a strange title attracted his attention and the boy took it with a pervert smile...

All at once, a hand landed on the bookshelves he was leaning on, and Wolfram could see a muscular arm next to his pretty face. He turned round frowning and saw Rugi whose head was bent on him. Wolfram stepped back a little, his back almost against the books. The other students around could barely see them.

" Hello Wolf." Rugi's voice was a bit husky. His hot breath caressed Wolfram's face.

" Hello"

" Why didn't you come to my party yesterday? We were waiting for you, Prince..."

" Sorry. Personal matters."

" Okay, that's not serious, I hope?"

" Don't care. It's cool."

Rugi looked at the book Wolfram was holding tightly... _How to make your man happy...in bed, by Henri Patter._

" Nice book. You have...good taste."

" Thanks. I only read excellent literature. Now if it pleases you, then, I am going to study... "

Wolfram went on his left when...

" Wait!" Rugi pushed back Wolfram against the books, a seductive smile on his face. He got closer and closer to the blond. The latter's frown deepened even more, his stomach feeling as if there was a fight inside. His bile started to rebel.

" You have to kiss me, Wolf before leaving me."

" Get away."

" Oh, bad language! I like it, you know...when you are angry..."

" Leave me alone. I won't tell you again."

The other boy, taller than Wolfram, lost his grin before he smiled again like a drunken guy. The blond boy was giving such effects...

" You're so delicious..."

He leaned again intent on kissing Wolfram. But contrary to what he had thought, Wolfram gave him a good push,thus making Rugi crush against the books of the opposite bookshelves. They shook a little. The other students who heard the noise wondered what was happening between these bookshelves. Rugi was stunned and upset, and Wolfram obviously very angry.

" I'll beat you for free if you want, the blond hissed icily." Oh, yeah...if only people knew how

violent he could be...

Suddenly, at the corner of his shining green eyes, he saw someone who had just come. It was Yuuri, with his schoolbag and books.

Yuuri noticed the tension between the two and tensed a little bit. His body unconsciously stepped back.

_Oh...bad...bad...I don't like when I'm involved in this kind of situations._

Rugi seemed energized again when his saw Yuuri, his favorite punching-ball.

" Look at who's there, Rugi said slyly."

_Here we go!...What is going to be this time? A punch? A kick?_

Rugi slowly walked towards him, a horrible grin spoiling his face.

" So Shibuya...What are you staring at, uh?You're not at home trying to find a girlfriend on the Internet, aren't you ?"

Yuuri didn't answer, hairs standing up on his forearms.

" Oh it's a pity I didn't bring you an apple to replace the one I kicked. Don't you mind?"

" Leave him alone, Wolfram replied very coldly."

Rugi heard him and turned round. He had never seen Wolfram so strict and stiff. The blond added, with a movement of his head:

" We have to work now. So let us do what we have to do. Step aside."

Wolfram passed him by, ignoring the intense glare of Rugi. The blond looked at Yuuri and gently took his hand. It surprised the two other boys. " Let's go Shibuya...", Wolfram gave Rugi a provocative look saying_:" I'm not your slut."_ Yuuri was more than dazzled by the tender gesture, mostly that he had never expected or wanted Wolfram to do it. He remembered the bad feeling he had when he had seen Wolfram and his friends talking as if they were conspirators, looking at Yuuri strangely. Well, Wolfram's eyes seemed less cruel than the others but Yuuri still kept his doubt.

The black haired teen followed Wolfram, guided by his soft pale hand...

Rugi's death glare lay on them. The two partners sat on chairs near a table, far away from the other pupils. The tall clear brown-haired guy (this is how Rugi looks)wanted to beat both of them. Well mainly Shibuya. That dirty thief..._I swear I could kill him_. Damn he could do this right now but he had to go to his body-building club. He saw one of his friends, McLand who was writing something and reading a book with difficulty at another table. The poor boy couldn't read, really.

He went towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

" McLand...Watch these two over there for me."

XXXXX

For Wolfram, it was a surprise.

For Yuuri, it was also a surprise.

They were succeeding working together.

Wolfram was surprisingly less arrogant and pretentious than Yuuri had thought. Okay sometimes the blond was getting on his nerves with his royal sentences, his not-humble replies to him and he hated when Wolfram was calling him a wimp just because Yuuri couldn't fight back against Rugi. But most of the time Yuuri didn't dare to reply or say he was not a wimp. If he was stronger, he would have already stopped Rugi from hitting him. So Wolfram was right: he was a wimp.

Working with Shibuya: it was less annoying than Wolfram had thought. Yuuri could be intelligent and have sense. Okay, he hated when Yuuri didn't dare to look at his eyes and he despised to see that Yuuri was feeling uncomfortable with him. He made him wonder if he was so bad. Or maybe...Maybe Yuuri had guessed what they...He might have guessed everything.

He thought about it. He was also trying to ignore people who wondered if the golden-haired boy wasn't feeling ashamed to be with Shibuya. He had to remember he had just held Yuuri's hand in front of everybody in the library.

But at the same time, it was harder and harder to continue _**the challenge. **_Much to his dismay, Wolfram had to admit he found pleasure by studying with Shibuya. And several days with being with him passed agreeably.

" Stop looking at me then lowering your eyes every second, Wolfram said to Yuuri."The double-back took a deep breath. That narcissic blond...and he even couldn't dare to tell what he really thought of _that blond. _"And the next time, don't mistaken me with someone else, my name is Wolfram and not William..."

XXXXX

At the hospital, Wolfram was waiting to be examined. He hated very much waiting in a public place.

He preferred the mini-infirmary at the castle where he had his personal doctor and care. Here, he attracted too much the patients' attention. _Yes I'm beautiful, what's your problem? _He sometimes wanted to yell at people. He liked being watched but not in a hospital, he had already heard an old woman mutter one day: "oh, the cute boy, he seems already fragile and then he frequents hospital?" _Damn I'm not fragile!_

Before arriving here, he had fought against a driver who had nearly killed him with his car. Usually, he was cooler but being examined added stress. So he lost control and hit whatever or whoever was stupid enough to be on his way. One day,the police even almost arrested him.

His mobile phone rang and Wolfram answered to the call:

" Hey, Wolfram!"

It was Belal Notruste, one of his "friends"(who had been first a stalker).

"Hey, what's up?"

" How is it going on with your challenge?"

Ah...this again. It seemed all his friends wanted to know everything about it.

" It works...Even if I can feel resistance from Shibuya."

" Oh come on!! You know no one can resist you for too long..."

Silence.

" Wolf?"

" What?"

" Don't tell me you regret to do this. E**veryb**ody has already done it in the group. It's your turn now. I hope you understand you must respect our code. You have to make Shibuya fall in love with you and then..."

And then he had to leave him without explanation, without giving more hope to the boy about a possible relationship.

It was a cruel game they all started to play in his group of friends. Wolfram had accepted and now, he was feeling bad about it. Yuuri wasn't easy to hurt voluntarily. His kindness, his vulnerability didn't give Wolfram t**he e**nvy to hurt the black-eyed boy. But at the same time, he had swore to do it...like the others had done with other nerd people. They had all succeeded. And so...he could do the same thing, right?He had a reputation to hold and keep. Wolfram the serial-lover, the other called him. They had bet that Wolfram would be the faster, the more gifted for making someone (in that case, Yuuri) fall in love with him.

He sighed feeling completely uncertain about it. When had he been learned such things, such cruelty? What would his elder brothers think of this? Oh, they would surely give him a good kick in the ass. But at the same time, they were not often at home. And without them, he could do whatever he desired just because he was bored.

_You're a selfish brat!_

Suddenly, he saw Shibuya Yuuri. Here, in the same hospital.

_What is he doing here?_

Yuuri didn't notice Wolfram, he was several meters away from him. The blond saw Yuuri greet a tall man with blond curly hair and big blue eyes. He was elegant and handsome, and he looked like him. Wolfram felt impressed about it. Was this man a relative he didn't know? _Who is he? A friend of Shibuya? _So Shibuya had friends...He wasn't spending all his time in manga or on his computer...

The two men went to a chamber. Obviously, they were visiting someone who was in this hospital.

" Wolfram von Bielefeld, this is your turn, a doctor said, coming to him." Wolfram pushed back his thoughts as he stood up from his seat and followed the doctor. Time to check up his health.

XXXXX

" Saralegui , your little brother is born... his name is Ieru, a doctor said with a smile." Saralegui looked a last time at the black-haired teen who was with a tall blond, wondering if this boy's name was not "Yuuri", Shori's brother, the guy who had welcomed him in his house some months before for personal matters.

XXXXX

" I just wonder when he wakes up..."

A soft hand caressed a black lock. Yuuri watched as Shinou was touching with an infinite tenderness the black hair of a young man lying on a bed in an individual room. The young man was in a coma. He sighed and sat on a chair.

Tears were already falling from the blue eyes of Shinou. Feeling pity and pain, Yuuri gripped Shinou's hand. The blond man was slightly shaking.

" Murata, please wake up. We need you so much."

TBC...

Here is the end of my Third Chapter. Did you like it? As for Wolfram's health...it will be explained. ( I hope there's not too much plotes)

The next chapter will be Murata/ Shinou and Yuuri/ Wolfram

_" You are the only one...who has a pur heart...I love you Yuuri, my friend...You, you won't hurt me."_ (Who's speaking?!)

Thanks if you read it and please leave a review...


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU

**Thank you to all the reviewers: **

**Kataru, Tsuki to Taiyo, Invikta, The Unknown, eclst, Hottee39, Wolfie fan, nanachan87, SleepyLover(you have changed your name several times:UlquiorraTheEmocar), Lilow , bishies'82'(who commented for the first chapter recently) and crizzy-chan!!**

I'm sorry if my characters are a bit **OOC **but it was made on purpose...He he!

Some answer: about Wolfram's health...Let's say he can't live without medicine!

About Saralegui, he will save Yuuri in another chapter.

Anyway, this chapter is focused on Murata and Shinou, you'll see what happened between the two

and of course, there will be a Yuuri/Wolfram moment!

I hope you will enjoy my Fourth Chapter!!

**IV. Your Secrets/ My Time With You**

Shinou was holding Murata's hand with love and care. His clear eyes only watched the pale young man who was lying on the bed.

Murata had been in the coma for five months. After a terrible beginning in his time at the hospital, his state now was good enough but he had never awaken.

Shinou and Yuuri worried a lot and they waited every day for a sign of his consciousness.

" Baby, wake up please, the blond man whispered." He leaned over his head and he softly kissed his lips.

" If only...I told him...earlier..."

" Yes...He has learned your secrets by himself, Yuuri replied sighing. And now..."

XXXXX

" I love you, Shinou... I love you so much..."

Murata was against his lover on their wide mattress. After a wonderful love night, they needed to rest against each other, their half-naked bodies stuck under the blankets and still covered by sweat.

Shinou smiled at the younger man whose black hair was gently tickling his pale neck. The golden haired man kissed him on the nose then on his mouth and said:

" And so do I...My double-black...You're so sweet...I have never thought you could be so passionate when we are alone, you were not like this when I first met you...I love how tender you are..."

Murata chuckled and kissed again. His relationship with Shinou was one of the best things that happened to him. He couldn't feel more lucky... It was as if he had always known him. This sweet and handsome man only for himself, his strong arms around him. This first relationship had surprised him at the beginning as he was not used but now, that was perfect! His dream-being loved and being truly in love- was fulfilled. Now, he was partially sharing a vast house with Shinou and they could be a real couple.

XXXXX

" W-What is it?"

Shinou didn't know what to say. He had in front of him a very angry man. His lover. Murata's death glare couldn't leave the sight of the young blond man. In his hand there was a picture of a blond woman and a child, and a letter. Shinou lowered his head and then he looked back at the double-back:

" I wanted to t-tell you..."

" When?"

" I...I wanted to do it the soonest possible...but..."

" You unlucky bastard..."

Murata who was usually so calm and gentle, punched his lover on the face , tears escaping from his dark eyes. Shinou fell on the floor, much to his surprise, he had never thought how strong Murata could be.

" You said you loved me!! You said you were in love with me!!"

" And it's true!"

" And in fact, you have a wife, another lover at work and two children with them!! What the hell were you doing?You were playing with my feelings, uh, weren't you? You asshole, how could you, HOW COULD YOU?"

Shinou sat up, his hand covering his left cheek. Oh God, what has he done? How would now he calm down the man who was full of wrath? He was tormented, ashamed and filled with remorses.

What was the worst was he couldn't say anything to justify himself as he was the only one to blame.

" I don't want to be here anymore, I don't know where I want to go right now but as long as I'm far away from you, this is okay, Murata added with a shaky voice. Go fck someone else if you want, but I'm no longer your sex-toy..."

Murata turned round and walked away getting out of the luxurious mansion the wealthy Shinou had bought for their couple. His tears were like a waterfall which would run eternally.

" W-wait, please! Shinou tried to hold him back."

Too late, Murata had ran away once he was out. And he had left without looking back at him.

XXXXX

" Hurry up. Go home, now with me!"

Yuuri was supporting Murata's body. The latter had drunk too much in a gloomy bar and now he couldn't walk alone. A waitress had taken his mobile phone to call the person that seemed the most called by Murata(of course, Shinou's number had been erased). So Yuuri came worrying to death for his best friend, his only friend.

They were now in the street trying to go back home while the sun was disappearing and soon, night replaced the bright day.

" Shinou...is-is a bastard... but he can fuck..." Murata tried to say. Yuuri rolled his eyes, blushing. Really alcohol can make people say silly things:

" Stop talking non-sens and raise your ass, for God's sake, you're heavy!"

" Shinou has betrayed me..."

" You will have to tell me what he has done..."

" The man...has two children...and a wife...a-and a girlfriend, I think..."

Yuuri stopped walking, wide eyes.

What?...What?! Shinou was married and had a girlfriend in addition.? With children...

Oh... w**hat **a jerk! How could he have done such things?

So since the beginning Shinou had been cheating on and lying to Murata. The latter had been so happy even if he didn't show it openly, always smiling. Shinou had really been his light, his sun giving the moon he was a bit of his warmth.

And now, all Murata's world was collapsing to his feet. Destroyed and burnt.

Yuuri stopped thinking as he felt sobs and saw Murata crying.

" ...Why?..."

" Murata..."

" Why? I loved him...Rufus, uh? Who is she? Her wife or her girlfriend?...You should have seen, Yuuri...there were so many messages of her in his second mobile phone..."

" Second?..."

" Y-yes, that...one for my calls, a second f-for her..."

Yuuri took his friend in his arms and tightly hugged him. Tears started to fill his eyes as he could feel the huge sadness of Murata. They were holding each other like this in a kind of alleyway, letting people walk and sometimes look at them. It was cold outside and a thin rain began to fall.

Murata just pulled away a little looking at Yuuri's dark orbs with half-lidded eyes and started to caress Yuuri's hair, making the boy feel uneasy.

" You are the only one... who has a pure heart... I love you, Yuuri...You, you won't hurt him."

And he kissed him. Yuuri's eyes widened and he paled. He wanted to push him away but at the same time, Murata's tongue invaded his mouth. " N-no...Ken, no..." What the heck? Murata, his best friend kissing him?! That was not correct, he should stop him even if he knew Murata needed comfort, but he wouldn't give it this way. Moreover this was his first kiss!

Yuuri pushed him slightly, a frown on his face. Alcohol taste was resting in his mouth. He tried to hide his embarrassment. His phone rang and he answered to the call:

" Yes? Mom?...Oh, yes, I'll be back soon,don't worry...I'm with Ken and..."

TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHSSSHHHH!

Yuuri jumped, taken by surprise as he heard the awful noise on his left." What?..."; Murata had run away crossing the street and at the same time, a car had just arrived. It knocked Murata over, the boy was now some meters away from Yuuri.

" MURATA!!"

People gathered around and someone called for an ambulance.

XXXXX

" Forgive me, sweetheart, forgive me please, Shinou was saying holding back his tears and caressing Murata's hands. I promise to be the best for you, I promise to never cheat on you again.

Please, wake up..." _And he wanted to marry him._

Some minutes later, a lavender-haired man came, he was a doctor that Yuuri had known some days before, he was the one to take care of Murata now.

" Oh, doctor von Kleist! Yuuri said, seeing the man who seemed to really appreciate him."

" I'm sorry but the visits are over..."

XXXXX

Gunter von Kleist shook Yuuri's hand: " Don't worry, your friend will be safe with me!"

" Thank you, doctor..."

Gunter winked at Yuuri. The teen gulped at this, remembering one day, he had done the same thing and a nurse had told another nurse: " I think Doctor Gunter has a crush for the boy who always comes here for his friend."

_Gee, do I only attract men ? They're almost the only ones to look at me!_

As he was walking in the corridors of the hospital with Shinou to exit, Yuuri saw a "girl" with long blond hair, her golden eyes almost entirely hidden by violet glasses. She was dressed with a Chinese costume, she was very beautiful and elegant. " Wow... really, she could be a good rival to Wolfram as Wolfram is said to be even more beautiful than girls."

" Sara, we go home now, a man said to this girl. You must be proud now, big brother."

"Sara" also saw Yuuri and smiled at him gently. Yuuri blushed and averted his eyes.

_Wow! Big Brother...is he...a boy? And has he just had a sister or a brother?_

_I've seen too many pretty boys today._

XXXXXXX

" Yuuri, I think I will have to sleep here tonight."

What?! To begin, Wolf turned up at Yuuri's home without telling him first, he wanted to work their project again. So he had come without embarrassment.

Secondly, Wolfram won Miko's "friendship", she found him terribly cute (and she was so happy to see her son with a new "friend) and Wolfram was keen on the cakes she finally made for him.

Then, he decided to sleep here without permission!!

For Yuuri, it was amazing to have the Prince at home but now...

" Wolfram...you..."

" Look at through the window, it's raining..."

And he was right, the rain had started to become more violent as if weather was rebelling against the previous sunny days.

_How can he count on sleeping here!! There's no luxury and he's surely not used to such a simple house!_

_Thanks Mom for cleaning and tidying my room when I was outside!_

At the same time, Miko knocked on the door and Yuuri open for her:

" I'm sorry for disturbing you but Wolfram, it's getting late, your mother must worry..."

The blond looked at Yuuri with strange eyes and Yuuri understood.

" Um, Mom, I'm sorry but I think Wolfram is going to sleep here tonight."

" Oh my!! Really?!... That's great! I will bring you a new mattress and covers! Wait for me boys!"

And she left the room glad to see someone close to her son.

Yuuri was more than embarrassed and Wolfram wore an expression of victory on his face.

XXXXX

" Hey, Yuuri, have you already had a girlfriend?"

"...No...and you?"

Wolfram was laying on Yuuri's bed wearing his old and used three-dollar pajamas. Which was more than surreal for Yuuri who had never thought that Wolfram could wear such cheap clothes.

Wolfram was mischievous but he hadn't wanted to scare Yuuri because usually he slept naked.

Yuuri might have never seen someone naked. The black-haired teen was on the mattress.

" Yes, I have...but this was not important, he confessed"

" Is that so? And Elisabeth?"

" This was a joke. The girls in my former school made a competition to decide who would be my girlfriend and Elisabeth won. She became my girlfriend. But I have never taken this matter seriously."

" This is not ...very nice for her..."

" And you're a wimp! Wolfram cut, switching the bedside lamp on, making Yuuri spontaneously closed his eyes."

" Hee!! That hurt!!... And I'm not a wimp, he looked back at the blond"

Wolfram laughed and deliciously winked at Yuuri. The latter blushed furiously. That gave Wolfram a strange feeling.

_He can be cute..._

" Thank you...in fact Wolfram, Yuuri said, sitting up slowly. The other day, you "protected" me when Rugi bothered me. Now he's going to be angry at you."

" Don't worry. I can protect myself. I practice self-defense."

" Really, that's so cool!"

_I wish I could learn,_ Yuuri thought but didn't reveal it.

_I could learn you,_ Wolfram thought, smiling softly.

Once Yuuri was asleep (which took a long time because Wolfram's presence was too impressive)

Wolfram switched the bedside lamp on again and watched Yuuri. He didn't know why but he truly found him cute. Then he looked around: the room was filled with manga, pictures and DVD of anime, books, and video games on the desk near the computer. There was also a Playstation on the bookshelf.

_Only a person who is often alone can have all of this. To have time to read, play with this...Yuuri must be very alone every day..._

Wolfram stood up and took in his bag his medicine, he swallowed two pills and then went to the window to completely pull the curtains. The moonlight was throwing its beams into the room.

Suddenly, Wolfram saw a silhouette in the darkness of the night outside, just in front of Yuuri's house. Slightly shaking and feeling uneasy, the blond tried to see better but nothing was shown. Shaking his head, he came back to bed to sleep.

XXXXX

He had followed Wolfram all day long and Wolfram had never got outof Yuuri's house since he had arrived. That was night now. That meant a lot.

_Okay, boys, you haven't taken my warning seriously. Tomorrow, prepare yourself to die, Shibuya._

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU

**Thanks to all the reviewers:**

**SXG L, Deannathes, eclst, Invikta, rueLf94, Riyuna and Ryu-Chan, nanachan87, Kataru,** **bishies'87', SleepyLover, Wolfie fan, Hottee39 , i-got-m2m, Gabriella Silverwood, Luz and Mizuki hikari!!**

I just wanted to say things about my story and last chapter:

Wolfie fan, I'm sorry if this was a little Yuuram moment, I just thought maybe people don't like long chapters and don't read them entirely, anyway, there will be a Yuuram moment here!!

Thanks for appreciating the Shinou moments, Hottee39, I felt a bit odd about it!And as for bad language, sometimes, I'm even worse, I wanted to make Murata say even more insults about Shinou but he would have been too OOC.

For Kataru: yes Saralegui is freaking awesome! But he will appear in the next chapter, he will definetely help Yuuri!

About Wolfram's health, yes, Wolf is sick, but except his family no one knows it, even his "friends". He's just ashamed about it. Maybe Yuuri will be the first to know the truth about it.

For nanachan87, Yuuri starts to feel things for Wolf as Wolf also begins to be more and more interested in Yuuri! He's somewhat touched that someone( a bishonen moreover) shows him interest.

For Luz, don't worry, there will not be Rufus here, I don't like her very much. And about describing your room, LOL! No, seriously, I didn't mean to say that all people who have this kind of room are lonely otaku. I was inspired by what I saw on TV and read in books. They showed one type of otaku: the ones like (my)Yuuri.

Here is my Fifth Chapter, hope you'll like it!!

Warning: the characters may be a bit **OOC.** Just a note to avoid stupid flames like in my one-shot!

**Do your kisses always feel so perfect**?

When Yuuri woke up, the first thing he could see was two large green orbs very close to his face.

Wolfram was there, on his mattress almost straddling his waist. The blond was observing Yuuri as if it was the most natural thing in world. His hot but silent breath was caressing his face.

Yuuri's eyes widened, his face reddened, his mouth opened in a stupid grin and he suddenly jumped back. He was now against the opposite wall to Wolfram, his face showing the most frightened expression, his blanket flattened against his chest. He was obviously nervous.

What the hell was Wolfram doing?

Yuuri watched the blond from the top to the bottom. He sighed of relief: at least, Wolfram was wearing his pajamas, not like in his stupid dream where there was a naked and sensual blond boy who was tempting him. This dream scared him: that was the first time he dreamt of boys this way.

Wolfram watched Yuuri as if the dark-haired boy had seen gremlins or ghosts.

Yuuri was so cute when he slept that Wolfram hadn't resisted to caress the black hair and the tanned cheeks. He had also liked when Yuuri had had the mouth open, Wolfram enjoyed putting things in his friends' mouths when they slept, but he hadn't done it with Yuuri.

The blond chose to smile to break the awkward silence:

" Good morning...Wimp."

_Oh, damn it, that wasn't a dream...Wolfram has slept in my house. And why am I thinking he's so beautiful in the morning!!_

" _G_ood morning, Wolfram..."

The black-haired boy sat up correctly his cheeks flushing, rubbing his nose. Wolfram smiled even more, really, Yuuri was cute and he even didn't know it himself. The black haired teen came back slowly to his mattress.

" Have you slept well?" The blond asked

" I...um...yes, I have,thank you. I hope my bed was good enough for you."

" It was" Wolfram answered frowning. _Why does Yuuri ask this? Does he think I'm not able to sleep in a simple bed? _" I slept well even though you were muttering strange things in your sleep."

" What?!" Yuuri almost shouted, his face turning crimson.

" Oh yes!" _Ha ha, I have so much fun teasing him!_ " You were saying: oh...Wolf...you're so beautiful...I want to touch you, let me do it, please...Don't be shy,I'm not bad, I want to caress you..." He didn't mention that Yuuri's cock had been half- erected.

Yuuri's face was so red that it seemed his body was boiling and steam started to get out of his ears. Wolfram smirked, his hand supporting his head, his elbow on the pillow. It was so funny to see Yuuri like this.

" It was quite entertaining, I admit" the blond added. " but I have never thought you were like this, Yuuri Shibuya."

" Stop teasing me!! I-I know I can't say such things even in m-my sleep."

" Oh, you don't have to be ashamed, we're young, it proves that your hormones are normal! And I felt pretty flattered that even in your dreams, you think of me!"

" That's not true! I ... I only dream of baseball!!"

Wolfram sighed and sat up correctly. His green eyes stared at Yuuri's dark orbs with a serious never shown by Wolfram before. Yuuri felt scared and intimidated, chiefly that he had just noticed Wolfram's pale shoulder escaping from his old pajamas. The blond bent and said with a calm voice:

" We're going to see if it's true."

" What?"

" I want to see if you're insensitive to my beauty. If you're completely indifferent to me..."

" What?!..."

" Let me kiss you, Yuuri."

The black-haired teen jerked back, his eyes bulged and his mouth wide open. No way, Wolfram kissed boys and desired to kiss him!!

" Wolfram; what the heck are you doing?!"

" If you were a real man, you wouldn't be afraid. You would let me do it and then admit if you like it or not. And you wouldn't have this coward attitude."

This reply hurt Yuuri. He knew that Wolfram had always thought like this, but he used the word "wimp" which was nice and sometimes funny but "coward" was just...painful. The blond's opinion was the same as the others'. He didn't think better of him. Wolfram regretted somewhat saying such words. He looked down before taking Yuuri's key on the bedside. He hid it in one of his knuckles and hid his hands behind his back.

" Guess which hand holds your key."

" ..."

" Hurry up."

" Wolfram..."

" I'm gonna be upset, Yuuri..."

" Okay, left!"

" Wrong. Right."

Instead of becoming red this time, Yuuri paled considerably. Just now he realized having Wolfram von Bielefeld at home would create such problems, such excitement, there in his stomach and such feelings. He swallowed his saliva his eyes watching the pale neck, the skin that seemed so soft to the touch and the pink lips that were closer and closer to his mouth. A drop of sweat fell on his temple. And a strange warmth began to rise in his private parts of his body. Wolfram was just so damn perfect.

" Wolf..."

" Shh..."

Wolfram joined Yuuri in his mattress on the floor, his eyes closing totally and his mouth slowly touched Yuuri's. The latter's eyes just widened even more. The most beautiful guy was kissing him in his secret place (his bedroom) as if it was the most natural thing in world. Unbelievable... Furthermore, Wolfram didn't seem to be disgusted or repulsed. He was even insisting as his kiss became more passionate. "mmh..."

So Yuuri just shut his eyes and let his resistance away.

He felt Wolfram' s arms surrounding his neck and pulling him closer to him. Yuuri shyly and hesitantly put his hands on Wolfram's sides feeling his warmth. The blond's legs spread to let Yuuri sit between them and made him closer again, their chests touching. Soon, their tongues met as Wolfram opened his mouth and invited Yuuri to do the same.

Yuuri accepted, drunken by such a soft treatment , the tenderness he could feel in the kiss, the adorable and unique scent of Wolfram. That was the first time that someone dared to give him such treasure. The dance of their tongues was enchanting.

Never leaving Yuuri's lips, Wolfram turned his head on the right moaning like Yuuri. The two boys forgot time, and the room was now filled with wet and soft sounds.

Miko Shibuya shut the door without any noise as she had just opened to call them for breakfast.

She decided to let her son with this affair. She used to have doubts but now...she was sure: her son was gay. It was not like she was frightened of such fact but she would have enjoyed that Yuuri told her about that. _You know I will never reject you, Yuu-chan even if you prefer boys..._

Wolfram's hand caressed the black hair and pushed on Yuuri's nape to deepen the kiss, to have Yuuri's tongue completely in his mouth and Yuuri tightened his grip.

Finally they separated and they looked at each one with a smile. A thread of saliva escaped from between their lips and Yuuri just swiped them. Their cheeks were pink and warm.

Yuuri slowly averted his eyes, his hands slightly shaking on Wolfram's hips. He had liked this kiss.

It had been quite different with Murata's. But right now, he didn't know what to say, he had just forgotten the world. Wolfram smiled again, seeing him like this, and pinched Yuuri's cheek, then caressed it gently.

" You see, that wasn't bad."

Yuuri had to nod: Wolfram was right.

" You're interested in me, that was so obvious , Yuuri, you can't deny it anymore."

" I..."

" Your kiss was...wonderful" Wolfram admitted suddenly. " I forgot all the kisses I could give in the past." _Even though they were not numerous..._

Yuuri felt extremely flattered, even happy. He eventually looked back at Wolfram with cheery eyes.

_I don't know if it was right to do it, but thank you, Wolfram...Who has dared kiss me until now?_

" Let's go take breakfast" he suggested, getting up and Wolfram grinned following him.

He caught Yuuri's hand and only let go of him once they arrived in the kitchen. Yuuri noticed the strange look of his mother. Despite this, it was an agreeable breakfast and Wolfram tasted with interest Miko's cooking. Yuuri was impressed by Wolfram's open-minded personality.

XXXXXX

Almost night.

Yuuri was in town to go to the hospital for his daily visit to Murata, pastries and cakes in a box in his hands for his friend (his mother almost always made it even though she knew Murata was not awake), Shinou would join them later as he had some personal matters to settle. The golden-haired man could barely sleep at night now and the only thing he thought about was Murata and all the secrets he had discovered. Yuuri sighed, shaking his head.

_Are all the relationships so difficult and painful? Why aren't people just honest with one another?_

_With Wolfram..._

Wait. Had he just thought about Wolfram? As if he was his boyfriend?

Yuuri shook his head, it couldn't be possible that he had become so close to the Prince. He was sure once at school, Wolfram would ignore him and despise him like the others. At the same time, he had felt Wolfram's honesty in the kiss. If people knew one day he had kissed Wolfram, the blond would perhaps deny it in front of the others but Yuuri knew it had happened and he would keep this secret forever in his heart. The fact that he was a boy didn't matter so much, to his surprise.

All at once, Yuuri was pulled roughly in an alleyway which was isolated from the rest of the town, and he could see three boys gripping him by the clothes and throwing him against dirty rubbish on the floor. What the...?

Rugi. There. With two of his friends (or stupid slaves).

" So Shibuya, what was my Wolfram doing at your house? Do you think by sleeping with Wolf, you would have my place?" Rugi hissed his death glare on the double back. Yuuri just frowned and tried to get up but Rugi just violently punched him on the nose, making Yuuri's head turn and his blood jerked off of his nose and mouth. The boy fell again.

And Rugi's friend took the advantage to give him a kick on his stomach, a second on his back.

" It's going to be a happy party for you, Shibuya, enjoy!" And Rugi crushed the box filled with the cakes with his foot.

" YOU FUCKING JERK!!" Yuuri shouted getting up and throwing himself at him. But the two others held him back from reaching Rugi, who was smiling and Yuuri got a hit on his head. Rugi took a iron stick from the dirty floor then.

" Get him undressed."

XXXXXX

Wolfram was smiling looking at the ceiling, lying on his bed .He had loved this kiss.

Yuuri was such a big mystery to him. Known as the uptight and coy guy of the school, he could actually kiss and talk. He couldn't ignore the strange feeling he had in his stomach as if butterflies were inside of it. If one day, people would have said him he would kiss a man like Yuuri,he would have laughed. But now, he wanted to do it again.

Next time, he would invite Yuuri at his castle. To thank him for being a nice host, and for the delicious pastries of Miko Shibuya. _If Yuuri gets married when older, his spouse will be lucky, she_ _or he will have a wonderful mother-in-law, Miko is great. And I think Yuuri will be a good husband._

_Th_is thought kind of made him sad. Who will be the lucky person?

" Wolfie!! We have a guest for diner!" His mother called from the bottom of the stairs that lead to his bedroom. " Do you mind to join us, my little boy?"

_Mother, I really love you, but please stop CALLING me like this! I'm seventeen!!_

Wolfram sighed and exited his room, hoping he was good-looking enough with the new white shirt he was wearing. " Who is that guest?"he whispered to himself.

How great his surprise was when he saw Professor Alain standing in the hall with his beautiful mother beside him. The professor was elegant with his tuxedo and his well-cut chestnut hair. He had brought roses for the family. He smiled brightly at Wolfram and the blond smiled back but deep inside, he could feel something strange.

" Do you remember I wanted to invite your teacher, Wolfie?" His mother joyfully asked putting a delicate hand on the arm of the man.

" Yes, I do, Mother."

XXXXX

During the delicious dinner, Wolfram had felt bad and disturbed.

He hadn't appreciated his meal properly as he had felt the intense look of Alain on him. Wolfram had tried to ignore it but those eyes on him made him nervous.

_Why does he have to look at me like this? Yeah, I'm a piece of diamond but hell, just look at your feet, pervert!_

Wolfram took a deep breath, playing with the vegetables in his plate with his fork.

" So professor, how is my son at school? Does he study well?"

" Oh...He's wonderful." He answered, still looking at Wolfram forgetting there was also a splendid blond woman next to him. " He's one of the best pupils. Everyone can see the quality of his work!"

" Oh my! What an amazing compliment! For sure, you reassured me even more about Wolfie!"

" I can't ignore the _beauty_ of his efforts when he studies." Alain added noting that Wolfram was still watching his vegetables instead of him.

The blond had decided not to give him any glance. The teacher truly made him feel uncomfortable in his own dining-room. Wolfram wanted him to get out or himself get back to his bedroom and think of something else more agreeable.

All of the sudden, he felt a foot tapping his own foot. Wolfram jumped a little on his seat and he immediately looked at Alain. The professor was smirking at him with what looked like an attempt to be sexy and attractive. Wolfram felt disgust and revolt inside of him. He frowned deeply and stood up abruptly:

" I'm sorry, Mother, I'm no longer hungry. I leave you for now, excuse me."

He turned on his heels and left the dining-room, angry and very bothered. If there wouldn't have been his mother, he would have thrown his plate to the man's face.

XXXXX

" I'm tired." The blond boy muttered, changing his clothing. He chose a silky shirt for the night, yawning.

Suddenly,he heard someone knocking on his wooden door.

" Yes?"

The door open and Wolfram's blood froze.

Professor Alain.

The latter seemed perfectly calm (with a little excitement in his gaze) and was smiling.

" Why are you here, teacher?" Wolfram asked coldly. He quickly finished to dress up with his shirt and immediately withdrew a pair of trousers from his wardrobe. Damn it! He just wanted to sleep without any trousers but now, with this man right there, he absolutely didn't want to be naked-legged.

" Oh...I was searching for the toilets. Your mother told me they were there."

" Next to the living-room, there are. Now, can you get out, please?" Why did his mother indicate the wrong way?

" Mh...I wanted to talk to you...Wolfram..."

" I'm tired. Wait for tomorrow at school."

" No...I can't wait anymore, Wolfram..."

The teen felt his heart beat even faster. He was suddenly afraid and frozen. The look that Alain had wasn't reassuring and normal. The older man slowly walked towards him almost like a drunken guy.

" Get out, I say."

No answer. Still the slow walk towards him. Wolfram felt a bit panicked. That bastard had chosen to be silent and stubborn. The blond glanced at the sword ,next to the window, that his brother Gwendal had offered him.

" GET OUT!"

Too late, the teacher just caught Wolfram and pinned him on the wide bed, letting a boy yelling and scratching his face for only way of defense.

TBC...

End of my Fifth Chapter.

I hope you like it even though the end is scaring.

Anyway, thanks for reading my story, hope you will leave just a review (please, please, please!! and be nice enough!!)

Next chapter: it will be quite violent for both Yuuri and Wolfram but don't worry, they'll be saved before the unthinkable happens.

Eirina


	6. Chapter 6

I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU

**Thanks** to all the reviewers:

**Tsuki to Taiyo, Mizuki hikari, Invikta, Hottee39, SXG L, eclst, Kataru, anonymous, eternal , Wolfie chan, Alice22, nanachan87, LUZ and -strange-and-weird-!!**

**Hottee39: Don't worry, they'll remain pure!! I love your reactions!**

**nanachan87:Thanks for the encouragement with the private message**

**eclst: Thanks for following the story**

**alice22: Yuuri will probably find out about the bet**

**eternal: Thanks for loving my story!At least you have seen something interesting in it!**

**Kataru: Sara...mmh...What a bishonen-but Wolfram and Yuuri are even more beautiful, to me!!**

**SXG L: Thanks again for the piece of advice and for the compliment!**

**Invikta: ne t'inquiète pas Yuuri et Wolfram vont s'en sortir! Merci!**

** Mizuki hikari: Thanks for reading!**

**Tsuki to Taiyo: Thanks for reading it!**

**anonymous: Glad that you think my scene was hot!**

**Wolfie fan: Thanks for reading it!**

**LUZ: Thanks for reading I will try to save both of them!**

**strange and weird: Thank you for the amazing compliments!**

**Just one question: is there anyone who loves Yuuri as I do? ( I also like Wolfram of course)**

**Thank you to every person who added this story in their Favorite...**

**Here is the 6th Chapter...Hope you...well...will like it...**

**Warning:THIS MAY NOT BE SUITABLE TO UNDER 15 YEAR-OLD PEOPLE**

**( It may amuse you to read this warning but I really want to add it, I censured myself and replaced some words by others after reading it)**

**crude, vulgar language will perhaps shock you. And violence too. I hope my account won't be deleted**

**VI. Never Again**

**It was** raining, even night didn't have a good weather and it was a bit cold.

Yuuri was standing naked in an alleyway. The three boys were surrounding him. Even if he had tried to escape more than two times, he was now their toy and pet. Yuuri could see the savage and satisfied glare of Rugi who was letting his two partners torturing him. They first spoilt his face by punches, which had been a bit difficult as Yuuri had tried to defend himself. But two men with more muscles and greater strength only won against him. Yuuri's face rapidly swelled.

They tied Yuuri's wrists with a thick thread and they tied the thread to one of the iron sticks planted in one of the walls. Yuuri tried to let go, giving kicks, groaning but one punch almost made him faint. He was already blooding, a red stream running along his neck and chest until he could feel it on his lower parts. He was standing uncomfortably against the wall.

" The game can begin" One of rugi's friends stated with a smile of cannibal on his face. They had gathered glass bottles.

" McLand, you start" Rugi ordered, his back against the opposite wall to Yuuri. McLand took one of the bottles and threw it to Yuuri who succeeded to avoid it. The glass exploded in several pieces once it landed against the wall beside Yuuri. The latter was filled with terror and awe. He didn't know what to think as another bottle was thrown at him, more violently and quickly this time. The black-haired teen avoided it again. But jumping, his left foot crushed a piece of glass, thus opening his skin and blood escaped profusely.

Yuuri winced as he could feel the glass entering his foot. Suddenly his head fell back as another bottle was thrown to him. A sound of dolor was pulled from Yuuri's throat as his eyes and forehead were touched. The further they went in this game, the less time Yuuri had to avoid the glasses. They succeeded to make Yuuri blood even more from all the parts of his body. The boy could barely protect his private parts as Rugi ordered to Lawrence to aim between Yuuri's legs. Lawrence nodded and grabbed one of the biggest bottles to be sure not to miss any part of this sensitive object.

Yuuri quickly turned his hips as the bottle was thrown, it met the bone just there and Yuuri cried.

They freed Yuuri and made him lay on the cold and dirty floor. Lawrence put one foot on his head to make him motionless, as Yuuri could feel a tiny piece of glass penetrate his cheek. He tried to resist by lifting a bit his head but the foot was heavy .He frowned and lowly grunted.

All at once, his stomach received a kick, then another, then a third, thus making him spit blood on the floor. " Let m-me, you...!!" His body was moving as a leaf that wind lifted but couldn't make fly because a rock was on it. For Yuuri, that was the same: his belly was moving every time he got a new kick but the foot on his temple prevented him from flipping over. His wrists were still tied and he tried to untie the knot while the others were laughing and abusing his body. Lawrence noticed his tentative of freeing his hands, so he crushed them with his foot until he felt the bones break, Yuuri crying and finally screaming, tears mixing with blood. They decided to target also the back.

The final kick he got made him think they succeeded to break a rib. Yuuri wondered why he was still alive and awake. Why could he feel this torture while every part of his body was now limp and paralyzed?

Yuuri didn't know, he didn't want to know... He was all naked on a dirty floor, drown in the darkness of a cold and wet night, given away to some monsters like a rabbit to hunters.He really thought that was theend as he had no idea of when they would...

Rugi suddenly said:

" Stop it, boys"

The two others stopped their beating and stepped back to let Rugi pacing in front of Yuuri. The clear-brown haired boy had a smirk on his face and didn't look at Yuuri immediately.

" So...Shibuya wants to loose his virginity with Wolfram von Bielefeld, the Great Prince of our school and invites him in his rotten house for some good fucks?"

He stopped his pace and his joyful voice. It became cold and cruel, so cold and hateful that the two others shivered.

" How ridiculous" he added some seconds later staring at a point at the end of the alleyway. And he caught Yuuri by the hair, thus getting a cry of dolor from the black-eyed teen.

He approached the abused face which didn't look like a face anymore and knelt beside Yuuri:

" You know, Shibuya, I could have been nice to you but as I'm the OFFICIAL lover of Wolfram ...I will no longer be cool. You wanted to thrust your short penis in Wolfram's

backside...Let me do it to you with this wonderful iron stick. You're lucky, it's not a king size." He emphasized by caressing with it the blue cheek of Yuuri who could hardly open his eyes even if he was feeling that weapon against him.

When Rugi was about to slide his iron stick into Yuuri, under the frightened eyes of his two friends, they heard a soft but odd voice chuckling.

They turned round and saw thanks to the light of a city-lamp a person with long blond hair, glasses and a kind of Chinese pink and violet costume. " Who's that chick?" they all wondered. Yuuri could barely distinguish the face and tried to lift his face to see better but he failed and his head fell back on the floor.

" Mah, mah..." The blond pronounced softly. " Three men for one boy...What a shame. Don't you think?" He added with a smile.

" Maybe you want to join our little party?" Rugi answered standing up his iron stick in his hand.

" What would a beautiful chick do here except joining three horny men, no FOUR men?" he added ironically his foot tapping Yuuri's shoulder.

" Ooh...like this, you think I'm a girl?"

"...Is that a cock under those pink clothes?" Rugi seemed now intrigued and even interested. His taste for feminine boys was so obvious. Saralegui's smile widened and he approached them with soft steps.

" And moreover, you're not afraid, I like it." Rugi added licking his lips watching with fascination and delight the blond boy coming to him.

" Give me this stick." Saralegui gently ordered with a smile once he was in front of Rugi. He held out a pale hand. Rugi wasn't ready to obey so easily. He first acted as if he was going to do what he had been asked. But he violently took Sara and pushed him against the wall. He tightened his grip on the frail pale wrist, lifted the other hand of Sara so it was now above the blond head against the wall and pushed himself against the body of the long-haired boy.

Sara didn't seem to be afraid, first just a bit stunned but this went away. He was now looking straight at Rugi's eyes. His smile never disappeared.

" You seem quite addicted to this kind of games." Rugi whispered almost against the pale pink lips of the shorter man. " You will discover new things if you let me..." he started to move against the blond's groin " do it right to you..."

Sara chuckled and answered:

" Oh, I would surely love it but no thank you..."

Rugi didn't know what had happened. In one second, he had no longer the iron stick, then Sara had disappeared from his view and finally, he got a hard beat with that same stick on the legs, which made him yell to death and almost fell on the floor next to Yuuri but Sara just prevented him to fall **next** to the semi-dead boy. The two other guys just shouted in terror, they had witnessed every move of Sara, and according to them, he absolutely wasn't human. " Do you want to get the same treatment?" They ran away, letting a more than scared Rugi. With the stick he pushed Rugi to another place:

" So...Do you still like this game?"

" Y-you b-bitc..."

" No,no...Be a gentleman , no bad word."

Yuuri could hear the unknown boy whispering to Rugi who was now frozen by fear, nearly on the floor: " I let you three seconds to get away like your dogs and never come back to Shibuya Yuuri. Is it Okay?" He added with a delicate caress on the white face of Rugi. The latter's breath picked up his eyes never leaving the surreal golden eyes of Sara. Without a word, he immediately stood up and ran away as a mad even though his legs hurt him.

This blond was a demon, he couldn't be human. He had caught a glimpse of insanity in those eyes.

He stopped running as a tall man with long dark hair tied as a ponytail stood before him.

Yuuri could see the blond kneel in front of him and stroked the black-hair. He delicately covered the abused body with his pink jacket and Yuuri thanked God for the soft gesture after such violence.

The last words he heard were:

" Sleep, Shibuya , you're not in danger anymore."

Yuuri fainted and everything became dark around him.

XXXXX

" He had lost a lot of blood but he could have been in a more serious state."

Gunter von Kleist sighed watching with an extreme sadness Yuuri as he slightly caressed the dark hair of Yuuri.

The latter was now at the hospital. He had three broken ribs and his right arm was paralyzed.

His face was covered almost entirely by bruises. His eyes had swollen.

Shori was sitting on a chair next to the bed. His face was hidden by his hands. He was so angry at the jerks who did that to his little brother. But mainly he was angry at himself. The police were still researching the responsible of that tragedy. Rugi Battast was the one on the list. But he was invisible and indiscoverable.

He hadn't been there to protect him once again.

And to what he had heard, that wasn't the first time they assaulted Yuuri.

No one had been there for him.

Shori almost cried feeling so much shame and anger. He wondered why there were so many monsters on this Earth who were able to make his brother undergo this.

All at once he felt a soft hand on his shoulder and he turned his head. That was Sara whose eyes were on Yuuri's unconscious body.

" Don't worry, your brother is quite sturdy. He will recover quickly."

" Thanks for being here for my brother."

" I was on the way to the hospital for my mother and my brother."

" You found him so easily?"

" I wanted to take a shorter way so I chose some alleyways and then I saw them."

" It's unbelievable you have nothing while my brother is almost in the coma."

" They were three to beat him. When I was there, only one dared touch me. The others were less courageous."

Shori nodded then looked back at Yuuri. He put his hand on his and kissed it.

" Everything will be okay"

XXXXXX

" You j-jerk!! Let go of meeeee!!"

Wolfram was fighting against professor Alain whose strength was greater. The man had become a beast whose only desire was to touch, to possess and to penetrate this blond man. He was tightening his wrists with such strength that Wolfram couldn't feel them anymore as blood started to stop at them, blocked. He had also succeeded to tear his silky shirt. Alain was almost crushing the teen' s body with his own and took the advantage for planting savages kisses on the pale neck and his big hand lowered to Wolfram's sex.

" NO!! NO!! Get away!! GET AWAY!!"

Moving his head the most he could, Wolfram reached the man's ear and caught it with his teeth, he bit on it hardly, thus making the man blood profusely. The man yelled out, raised his torso and with one hand touched his ear, his face became an appalling grin where anger was written all over it. He groaned, his wrath growing with each second:

" YOU BITCH!! YOU NEARLY TORE IT OFF!! I' M GONNA FCK YOU HARD!!"

He slugged Wolfram's head and spit on his face. The sight of Wolfram almost turned blurred.

He placed one knee between the blond's legs, Wolfram couldn't close them, now. Fear began to fill Wolfram entirely and his screams stopped for a few seconds. Then he frowned deeply, his mouth open showing his clenched teeth, his jaw firm.

No way, he wouldn't let this pervert playing with his body, he wouldn't let him take _what_ he had always to refuse to give to the others, he would be stronger than him...

He quickly lifted his legs before Alain lay on him once again and crossed them. He then gathered his strength and pushed back the professor with his feet, making the man almost fall on the floor. But holding Wolfram's wrist, Alain brought down the teen with him and Wolfram fell on him.

How great his disgust was when he felt the man _was really excited_. He took the advantage to free his hand and punched the teacher. The latter defended himself, covering his face and found a way to stop Wolfram's punches, catching his arms and almost flattened him on his back on the floor. Wolfram had been clever enough to get up from the man with a fast movement and ran to his bedside where there were heavy things that could help him. But Alain who was also fast took him by the hair and threw Wolfram brutally against the opposite wall. A noisy sound could be heard.

" YOU WON'T SPEND THIS NIGHT WITHOUT GIVING IT TO ME, STUPID KID!!"

Wolfram was against the wall, almost kneeling, his hand holding the right side of his face.

Damn it it hurt. The man quickly came back to him and tried to take him but the blond just reacted quicker and kicked between his legs. The professor almost avoided the full kick and yelled of dolor. He however didn't let go of Wolfram and slapped hard his pretty face. The blond started to feel blood on his mouth but he kept kicking and punching with such a strength that Alain had to step back. Wolfram finally pushed him against a table, the man tumbled ridiculously. The teen immediately ran towards his bedside and grabbed a heavy vase that his mother had offered him while the teacher stood up quickly and ran to him.

" Wolfram!?" He heard his mother called with a panicked voice from the stairs.

Wolfram holding with his two hands the vase, crushed it in a loud sound on the man's face. His skin broke, even "exploded" and he fell on the floor. Wolfram didn't wait more, he started to beat the man with his feet, crushing his bloody head with his feet, letting all his wrath invade him:

" You damn bastard!! Pervert!!"

At the same time, her mother opened the door and her eyes widened as if she was witnessing a murder.

The blond didn't realize immediately his mother's presence, he kept hitting even if the man was already fainted. His mouth was opened to let his breath get out and enter.

" Do it again you jerk and I swear you won't see the day again!!"

" Wolfie, Wolfie, calm down, calm down, darling!!" His mother hurried up to go to him and take him in his arms. She realized then what had just happened.

And understood everything of the man's intentions. He had asked her where the toilets were, she had indicated the ones next to the living-room at the very end of the corridors while she was sorting out papers for her three sons. He had thanked her but the bastard,instead of heading to the toilets, had joined her son's bedroom.

Her blood froze.

She could have lost her son.

She looked at Wolfram, her hands shaking and caressing the blond locks to see his green eyes.

She saw no tears. Just a terrible and dark anger that he had only shown when Conrad had left the house to study abroad. Of course, this one was greater. Celi could feel the heavy breath of her son as he glanced again at the limp body on the floor. His anger found its strength again and he freed from the embrace of his mother to give a new kick to it:

" Jerk"

" Wolfram, alright, I'm there sweetheart. I'll call the cops." Her mobile phone was in her hands.

She didn't show it but she wanted to burn this man. She had welcomed him and he had dared do this to her son.

Suddenly she heard the boy laugh and she looked at him, frowning. Okay that wasn't the first time he had such a strange behaviour but it was still a bit disturbing. The sight of her son laughing with blood escaping his mouth was scaring.

This was a reaction of Wolfram every time he had a breakdown after he had been assaulted (because that wasn't really the first time)or something like that. This was a nervous reaction and she couldn't do anything to stop it except taking him in her arms.

" I have nearly been caught by this piece of shit!! Have you seen?! That dirt almost caught me!!"

He ranted as a mad boy.

She took him in her arms after she had called the police:

" They will soon arrive."

" Do as you want Mother! Throw him away, flatten him with your Mercedes!Everything you want."

XXXXXXXXXX

Wolfram had calmed down some minutes later as her mother also alerted her two other sons.

He was cuddled in the corner of the sofa, a blanket around him, his eyes staring at a point.

Never he had felt so dirty.

The worst was he didn't know how to erase the bad sensation.

TBC...

I know, I know this sucks.

OK, time for some spoilers:

Next chapter: Yuuri won't stay for too long in the hospital,Wolfram will take a good decision for both Yuuri and him. The next chapter will be updated in a few days. There will be soon a lemon scene between...the two but not in this next chapter, maybe... Do you want to see Yuuri Rocky Balboa?


	7. Chapter 7

I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU

**Thanks to all the reviewers:**

**Tsuki no Taiyo, Invikta, rueLf94, Hottee39, Kataru, The Unknown, Wolfie fan, Luz, eclst , cheekie, meong-guk(who has reviewed recently for the 5th chapter, the mistakes are not a problem, don't worry!) and nanachan87!! Y**

**Some answers:**

**There will be something with Wolfram X Yuuri X Sara, Sara is maybe more interested in a romantic way in Yuuri than he is in the anime. However, Sara can be as dangerous as Rugi.**

**Wolfram has already been assaulted not only because people wanted him but some others were jealous of his beauty, someone of his family used to be very violent and brutal with him.**

**People, really, don't worry: Yuuri will be the first to Wolfram and Wolfram will probably Yuuri's first sexual experience and...love... I can't bear to see Wolf with someone else.**

**Yes there will be a Lemon scene but in the next chapter...( he he I'm already impatient to see that!)**

**Wolfram's sickness will be revealed once the bet will be discovered by Yuuri. So... soon.**

**OOC This chapter is a kind of transition(and there's also a short part explaining Shori and Yuuri's argument, if you don't want to read it, skip it.)**

**VII.Where do we go?**

" Wolfram, go to see Gisela for the vitamins."

XXXXXXX

Wolfram was feeling more than dirty.

He had spent two entire days in his castle, skipping school. He really didn't want to see any of those pupils. His brothers had come back after they learned what had happened. They were in a ghastly anger. That wasn't the first time Wolfram had been close to be raped. But they had always been there to reject and give a good punch to whoever dared touch him. Even Gwendal rejected a man who had been one of his best friends because the man had tried to corner Wolfram and do things to him during a party at the castle given by Celi.

Sometimes Gwendal started to think Wolfram's beauty with his richness created a lot of problems and that maybe if he was ugly, things would be easier but he rejected this idea. Wolfram was fine as he was, the others were just pervert.

Conrad contained his wrath. If there was something he hated the most was to see his brother assaulted. To see the bruises around his wrist and on his face was something unbearable, he had taken his brother in his arms and Wolfram had accepted the tenderness but then he had joined his bedroom to never get out.

Alain was in jail, he had been beaten and had blooded a lot but Gwendal thought that hadn't been enough. Make the man burn in hell and it will be satisfying for me. He and their mother were going to do everything to never let this man have a work again.

Conrad wanted to talk with Wolfram but the blond just longed for silence and staying in his apartment. He was awfully humiliated.

How could he have let this man touch every part of his body?

Why had he not reacted sooner?

He had felt the danger and instead of he had wanted to remain polite for his mother.

" I won't let anymore anyone touch me again. Never again."

The worst was feel the guilt and the shame. And feeling dirty. And also thinking that he had said to some people he was practicing self-defense. It was now like a lie.

Groaning, the teen went to his bathroom and took off his clothes. He then bolted with a lot of care the door and the window, then went into the bathtub and turned the high-tap. The water started to pour on his head. Wolfram closed his eyes then took a cloth damp with soap. He began to rub his body with it. He had to remember the man's indelicate touches to make his rubs harsher against his skin.

Like this he had the impression to erase the dirt the man had left on him. He felt disgust as he remembered the hands between his legs. Wolfram's tears were on the edge of falling. But he held back. I_ want to be strong and proud like Gwendal and Conrad, I don't want to cry for that filthy monster..And damn it! I'm lucky enough to be still alive!_

He realized he wanted to speak with someone about it ,not his brothers who were so strong.

Wolfram was thinking of who among his friends could actually listen to him and _understand_ him.

There was none. They were all kind of spoiled brats who only thought about money, reputation, sex, sleeping with the best-looking persons, talking gossips...They were completely vain and useless.

Wolfram knew how they would react if he told them: they would look at him with mockery and even scorn. They would patronize him and talked behind his back. They were sneak. Wolfram realized even more he couldn't trust them: they were only interested in his beauty, prestige and money.

If someday he had an accident and were still alive but with a different face,changed because of the accident, they would undoubtedly turn their back and let him alone.

There was none to be worth his trust. _Maybe I'm a Without- Friend._

Wolfram stopped the water. He didn't want to think of how lonely he felt.

He got out of the bathtub and picked his clothes up, then he took a towel. He remembered he had to clean his bathroom as papers and clothes were a mess. Suddenly he noticed a paper.

This was the one which served to wrap the pastries Miko made.

Yuuri.

Yuuri could listen to him. Yuuri wasn't a fool like the others. Yuuri was lovely and his heart was pure. He was everything the others weren't. Yuuri who had offered him sweet moments in the morning and during breakfast, who had let him sleep on his bed while he had chosen the mattress.

Yuuri, maybe was not handsome and sexy at the first sight but he had a charm that couldn't be denied.

Yuuri hadn't called him or gone to see him to ask if he was fine because of his absence at school.

Wolfram felt lightly upset about it. He had thought Yuuri would care. Maybe just a little.

In fact perhaps the dark-eyed teen didn't think about him at all.

Wolfram was more hurt than he had thought, he liked the wimp...more than he had hoped.

The trap they had prepared to Shibuya he was the one to fall in it. He hadn't meant to appreciate Yuuri. But that was too late to erase those feelings. Yuuri was not the idiot they all thought he was.

He was more than that and Wolfram regretted for not having talked to him earlier. Maybe one talk with Yuuri was worth ten times more than his talks with his "friends".

He could understand loneliness, now he could understand Yuuri.

It reminded him of their kiss and how he had pushed Yuuri to do it.

It had been soft and delicious, he hadn't feared to taste Yuuri and he wished he could do it again.

The Japanese boy would be able to stop the disgust he felt. He was sure of it. Wolfram thought he had to do the second move to Yuuri because he was certain the black-eyed boy had always been rejected when he had tried to go to the others. Wolfram needed someone so did Yuuri. If he could help him to gain more trust, he would do it. After all he had to admit thinking of Yuuri soothed his pain and revolt.

Maybe for Wolfram, it was time to think of a better life...

All at once someone knocked on the door.

Celi was worried as she hadn't seen her son all day long

" Wolfram, darling, what are you doing? I prepared something, come to eat..."

Wolfram opened the door, wrapped in a large white towel.

" Mother, I have someone to see before..."

XXXXXX

Getting out of her red fancy car, Celi looked at the small house that was standing in front of them.

" It's quite lovely and simple" she acknowledged with a smile.

" It is"

She watched her blond son who was leading her towards the house. There was something in his green eyes that had never been present before. This attempt to rape had really traumatized him.

She wanted right now to twist the professor's neck. But she could feel her son was not only thinking of Alain but also of someone else and she was eaten by curiosity now. They arrived in front the entrance of the house and Wolfram was about to knock but the door opened.

Miko was exiting, with a simple jacket on her and her small bag. She had puffy red eyes and her face was pale. Her eyes widened as she saw Wolfram with an elegant woman who was his look-alike.

" Wolfram?"

" Miko Shibuya...I..."

She immediately erased her surprise and she greeted Wolfram with the best smile she could:

" How are you?"

" F-fine, thank you..."

" I suppose you are his mother" The brunette said smiling at Celi. The latter smiled to this gentle and small woman who seemed to go through difficulties and without knowing her,she was feeling pain.

They shook hands and Miko turned to Wolfram:

" Did you need something, Wolfchan?"

" Y-yes, I did...I wanted to see Yuuri to talk with him."

The eyes of Miko showed something strange: bewilderment, surprise, comfort, gratefulness, and sadness. She almost burst into tears but she held back.

" I'm sorry, Wolfchan...My son is at the hospital. He has just been assaulted. I go to see him right now."

The eyes of Wolfram bulged. While he was complaining about being alone and misunderstood, Yuuri was at the hospital probably suffering and his mother was crying. When would he stop being so selfish? What had happened to Yuuri? Assaulted?

Wolfram didn't realize he had become quite pale.

The two mothers spontaneously worried and held Wolfram's shoulders.

" Wolf?"

" Can I go with you, Ms Shibuya? I-I really care for Yuuri..."

" For sure!"

" Come into my car, I'll bring you to the hospital" Celi immediately suggested.

She guessed this woman needed comfort and help and she understood that her son was feeling something special for this Yuuri.

XXXXXXX

Wolfram had felt the urge to run to Yuuri's bedroom but he held back. He wasn't at home.

Once the three of them arrived into the room, Wolfram heartbeat quickened.

His mouth opened in awe when he saw the state of Yuuri.

He didn't recognize him immediately.

What had happened to him? Who had he met to receive such a treatment?

Rugi's name went through his mind. _Oh my God...Don't tell me he met him?Don't tell me that jerk attacked Yuuri?_

Miko Shibuya went to the bed, she kissed Shori who was there,on a chair and Yuuri on the forehead. Her lips drew a sad smile.

Wolfram with his own mother approached them and they greeted Shori and the long blond-haired boy who was standing next to the window. Wolfram glanced at him, wondering who he was but his attention came back to Yuuri.

" Y-you can greet Yuuri, Wolfchan..." Miko suggested.

" Oh my God, what have they done to your son?" Celi muttered once she was closer to Yuuri. She looked at Miko who shrugged her frail shoulders.

" They found him in the street while he was going to the hospital to visit his friend."

Celi compassionately and understanding her pain, thinking of Wolfram she could have lost, took Miko in her arms and hugged her.

Wolfram was watching with all his attention every Yuuri's wound, every bruise. He lifted his right hand and stroked the dark hair. Shori and Sara watched him with interest and curiosity. In spite of his dolor, Yuuri seemed peaceful. Wolfram felt warmth, thinking like this, he couldn't imagine Yuuri being tortured and crying in agony.

A powerful anger invaded his heart as he thought that people had dared do this to Yuuri without any conscience and fear.

He couldn't bear this.

He remembered the smile Yuuri had when they were together.

He had to help him.

Okay...He had wanted to teach him self-defense. He would teach him.

_I won't let anyone hurt you again._

He decided to make Yuuri live under his roof at the castle for the time necessary to this training.

**XXXXXXXXXX **

Yuuri was kind of happy to be with his brother at the hospital. At least they had an explanation about their argument.

The story was that their father some months before discovered love letters from another man Nakata Keiji written for their mother, in a secret drawer. Those letters were old and written seventeen years before. It was just before Yuuri's birth. Moreover there was also a picture of this man that no one knew. He had long dark hair, a gentle smile and piercing black eyes. The last letter indicated that Nakata was leaving for Italy and the man added: _" Miko you know you can join me there anytime._ _You know I will be glad to see you"_ And several times Miko had manifested her wish to go to Italy.

And that had been the tragedy.

Shibuya Shouma thought she was cheating on him. They had had an awful argument, that Shori and Yuuri had never seen before ,after Shouma, too heartbroken by this discover hadn't listened to her.

The worst he had said was: " I even wonder if Yuuri is my son. This Nakata looks like him more than me!" And it was true "Perhaps this is his son, you cheated on me!!"

Yuuri's heart almost broke when he had seen his mother finally burst into tears begging Shouma to listen to her and that nothing of this was true. Shouma wasn't looking at her, his anger and pain killing his pride. He was standing in front of the dining table. His hand holding the wooden chair shakily.

" Darling how can you think like this? You know I have always been faithful!! I will never do something like this!!"

" Stop whining! You make it more difficult!!"

Yuuri had been revolted to see his father talk like that as if his mother was some kind of pet.

" You should be the one to STOP!!" The boy eventually interfered.

" How can you say such things to mom? To your OWN wife!! She loves you and you're MY father!! You're such a fool to think she would ever cheat on you!"

A hard hand slapped his face.

" Shori!" Both Miko and Shouma exclaimed, wide eyes.

" Don't you even dare talk like that to him" the big brother said.

Really Shori was closer to Shouma than they had all thought. He was upset and angry to see his little brother loose so much respect to their father. And he hated so much when people cheated on their husband or wife.

" Maybe he's right, maybe you're not the real second son of him!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

" I had been so stupid!" Shori said, looking away. " Of course you're my bro and dad's son!"

" This man Nakata died seventeen years ago in Italy. If mama wanted to go there it's only to visit his grave as he was one of her high school best friends. He loved her but he knew that was impossible, mama only wanted Dad. No one else. The letters are all Nakata left behind."

_Really Shori, because of that you have distanced from me. And I was all alone. I need you brother._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hateshinaku tooi sora ni

"arigatou" no kimochi dake

Todoku you ni ryoute

hirogete warau" (1)

Yuuri didn't know why but this was weird.

A pic-nic.

There.

In his room.

His hospital bedroom. With a lot flowers on the bedside and next to the window and joyful music from the radio.

With Wolfram on his bed sitting next to him.

Shori on a chair at the end of the bed.

Murata on the end's of Yuuri's bed.

Saralegui sitting on a chair next to the window,on the left side of Yuuri.

And Shinou on a chair next to Shori.

They had all come up with food and sweets.

Yuuri was feeling the eerie atmosphere.

Not only with Murata, who had awaken some days before, refusing to look at Shinou and Shinou remaining calm but glancing every five seconds at him, but also with Saralegui's gentle voice and intentions and Wolfram reacting quickly to that by talking to Yuuri and glaring at the other blond, and finally Shori who was wondering why his little brother was flirting with two boys.

Yuuri watched the odd meal in his plat.

" You can eat, it's good." Saralegui said, smiling as he was the one to bring that meal. The meat was green and seemed hard.

" Thank you"

Yuuri was about to take a piece of meat when suddenly Wolfram thrust into his mouth a piece of bread, touching the boy's lips. Yuuri looked at him and flushed while the others were watching them, amused (Shinou, Ken)or shocked ( Shori)or smiling (Saralegui).

Wolfram blushed too but kept his composure.

" I made it with my..." _mother. Damn it! I can't say that! This is not what we can expect a man to say !_ "Well, I made it so it's delicious. Trust. It's not poisoned."

" Thank you"

Shori glanced at Shinou who was eating almost absentmindedly, thus making crumbs of bread fall on the floor. He followed his gaze and of course, Murata was the one he was looking at.

They spent a good afternoon, playing games they invented.

There was a game bought by Shori out of curiosity and he soon regretted for buying it. This was full of sexual questions. And strangely , Sara had been the only one who dared answer the questions with a lot of details. Yuuri was impressed by his knowledge .Bothered, Wolfram put his hands on Yuuri's ears not wanting him to hear that. _Pornographic blond boy,_ Wolfram thought.

Nonetheless that was also a comic and fun moment.

This truly enlightened Yuuri's mood after such a cruelty as he was still thinking of it, hands shaking. He thought Wolfram was good at observing: he took Yuuri's hand gently, his thumb caressing the tan skin , he never let go of it. Shori noticed Yuuri hadn't tried to let Wolfram's hand, he even sometimes gave a light squeeze as if he was giving reassurance to himself and Wolfram.

They didn't notice the numerous nurses watching them with enchanted eyes.

" Oh!! The gathering of bishonen!"

Things would have been better if Murata and Shinou had talked together. And if Wolfram and Saralegui had stopped acting strangely, both of them almost kissing Yuuri on the lips when they wanted him at the same time. And without Shori glaring at his brother with disturbance in his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

" This is your room" Wolfram stated by opening a huge white wooden door, holding Yuuri's biggest suitcase.

Yuuri followed Wolfram into the vast bedroom. His eyes became two large orbs that were about to leave their orbits. This was amazing and beautiful. Rich, comfortable and too...vast.

He left his light suitcase on the floor almost unconsciously. Wolfram smiled, internally very glad.

Yuuri seemed to like his castle and it was flattering. He opened the window and moved his hand indicating Yuuri to approach, the blond showed him another large window that could be seen:

" That's my room."

" Oh it seems pretty"

" I'll show you, you will have to go there many times."

" W-what?"

" We will play some games...I bought some"

" Ah okay, this castle is immense and, wow, superb."

" If you would have chosen Saralegui's offer- _living in his mansion with him all alone_- I think you would have been nuts."

"Er..." Yuuri was grateful at the two boys and happy not to have said that he had offered flowers to Sara just to thank him. After all Sara had saved his life and Wolfram was ready to help him. Something hit Yuuri's mind.

" Um, Wolfram..."

" Nande?"

" W-what are we...actually, for each other?"

Wolfram seemed a bit surprised but considered the question.

" What do you want us to be? Do you want me to be your partner? Your advisor? Your friend? ... Your boyfriend?"

Yuuri gulped at this becoming all red and the black of his eyes shining and shaking.

He averted his eyes. He hadn't missed the strange and piercing look of Wolfram.

The blond chuckled and decided to continue his game.

" I won't go easy on you Yuuri. We will have a real training."

" I expected that."

" About everything: self defense, jogging, riding a horse, swording, kissing, boxi..."

" WHAT?!"

" What "what"?"

" K-kissing?!"

" So what?"

" It hasn't been written in my contract!!"

" Um; um...Rule number one: _" every decision of Wolfram von Bielefeld is an order."_ Your kiss is quite good but if we can improve each other so be it. I'm quite impatient to see if you're still competent." Wolfram was really serious, arms crossed and frowning. In fact he wanted so badly to laugh and he had to turn his head to hide his smile.

Yuuri wanted to disappear by the window but this weird feeling of excitement was lingering in his stomach.

Wolfram smirked satisfied and let himself fall on the bed.

" Mmh...This bed is comfy but I think mine is better...Do you want to test it tonight?" He asked, caressing the blanket. He watched as Yuuri flushed even more and standing silently not knowing what to do. Wolfram was sweet. He was offering him so much friendship that it felt good and strange. That wasn't bad to be close to the Prince. He felt like ...Cinderella with her fairy.

Damn it. Find a manly comparison.

Suddenly two arms crushed him against the wall, flattening against his chest and now Wolfram was kissing him passionately, his breath entering his mouth. Yuuri slowly raised his arms to circle Wolfram's waist.

_A boyfriend..._

Conrad, who was on the balcony of another bedroom not far away could see them by the open window.

TBC...

Kyou Kara Maou Opening.

End of chapter 7. Reviews are appreciated thanks!

Next chapter: training and...lemon scene. It will be full of Yuuram. (Hot, hot, for the two boys)Yuuri will change . Will probably be updated this week.

Eirina **thumbs up!**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU!**

**It is not my property, no profit made.**

**I edited this chapter.**

**PART A Rating T**

" Do you think it will be okay for Yuuri and Wolfram?" The two men were at the hospital.

" Yes, it will" Murata replied without looking at him, his eyes on letters.

Shinou took a deep breath and gathered his courage.

" I...I always think of you...I cannot sleep without having my last thought for you...Did you think of me when you woke up?" Shinou asked as if he was afraid of the answer, his voice wavering a little.

Silence. Murata wasn't apparently interested in his words. Shinou continued so:

" I divorce"

" Good for you"

Murata was still reading his letters.

" I really want to be forgiven. Tell me what I have to do. I want us to resolve these problems...Please, tell me."

" There's not "us". I stand firm on my position. I want nothing from you."

" Don't say that..."

" You will start again. You think more with what you have between your legs than your brain. And now I want to be alone."

Shinou was on the edge of crying. No matter what he did or said, Murata was still cold and distant.

Not able to hold back, the blond man hugged the young man with all his strength, burying his face in Murata's neck. Unfortunately for Shinou, this action only angered Murata. The boy reacted violently and pushed Shinou away.

" I said: get away! Get out of my room!"

Some tears escaped Shinou's eyes in spite of his attempt to resist and remain strong.

" And moreover I have already found someone else" Murata replied for a final answer.

XXXXXXXXXX

Some weeks later...

On the vast green land around his castle, Wolfram, dressed in blue, was riding on a horse,.

He was making Yuuri run in front of him. No horse for him, today. He had seen Yuuri phoning with Saralegui and it didn't please him. Saralegui had saved his life but...hey, he had been the first one to speak with Yuuri Shibuya. He had taken Yuuri's mobile phone just by curiosity and he had found a message of Saralegui : " Thank you again, the flowers are still so beautiful. I hope you'll go to the restaurant with me someday" A possessive feeling invaded Wolfram.

Yuuri was almost out of breath, perspiring.

" Hurry up! Quicker!"

" Wolfram, I have been running since seven in the morning! It's almost ten now!"

" The more you speak, the more you suffer."

" I had three broken ribs Wolf!"

The blond, hearing that, seemed to think.

" mm...Okay, slow down." After a few seconds: " When I say slow down, I don't mean walking."

" You're harsh, Wolfram!"

" So what? My father used to beat me every time I didn't know my English irregular verbs."

"...Your father?Beat you?..."

"...Um...Let's talk about something else, okay?"

" Sure" Yuuri replied with a soft smile. " I will prove you I'm not a wimp and I can still run after three hours of training!" So Yuuri turned back, pleased by Wolfram's amused smile and started to run again quickly... Before he fell down on the grass.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the castle.

Wolfram was taking care of Yuuri's nose which was bleeding. The Asian boy was feeling very ridiculous and couldn't look into Wolfram's green eyes. However, Wolfram was trying to reassure him.

" It wasn't bad...for a wimp. I have never tried the fall on the grass, but this was such a show!"

" Stop making fun of me"

Wolfram struggled for holding back his laughters. And Yuuri pouting like a child was so funny and lovely.

" No, seriously, you're making progress, that's cool!"

" Oh? Really? Thank you!"

" And it gives you a cute ass!" Wolfram said , slapping Yuuri's butts. The latter jumped by surprise and reddened. Wolf has touched my...?

Really, since he had arrived here, in this castle, Wolfram only had acted a bit strangely and always made this kind of innuendos, touching him or talking to him with an ambiguous way. Sometimes it was long caresses on the back or even on his belly when Yuuri changed shirt. He didn't know why but Wolfram liked Yuuri's stomach .

Okay, he had accepted to... " date" Wolfram but it hadn't been said loudly. The first kiss in the castle was the "yes". Furthermore, not going to the school and studying with a preceptor only made their situation warmer. They liked spending time together in the library. And not only for reading...

Wolfram just glanced at him, exiting the infirmary.

A smile appeared on Yuuri's face.

He understood better and better Wolfram's game and he enjoyed it more and more.

XXXXXXXXXX

Days passed like minutes as the world the two had known before changed progressively.

Now they were quite used to be together and it was harder and harder to live without one another.

The people at the castle (because they were numerous) always thought now: " Wolfram without Yuuri is not Wolfram" or " Yuuri is always looking around to see if Wolfram is beside him."

Everybody had noticed how close they had become. But it was difficult to know if there was something more than friendship between the two. Conrad and Gwendal learned to know Yuuri and their opinions were rather good even though there was some reticence from them. Now, every man who was too close to their blond brother was like "a suspect". So Yuuri and Wolfram were hiding their relationship and barely slept in the same room at night.

That was why the tension between them was great. Sexual tension.

Wolfram couldn't deny his attraction to Yuuri. Each day, the Asian young teen became more of a man.

As they couldn't show their affection for each other openly, they were always touching hands or fingers. They often threw looks at each one when they thought no one was watching them.

How many kisses did Wolfram steal to Yuuri?

The Japanese boy was becoming bolder. And stronger even though for the moment Wolfram always won when they fought against each one. And Yuuri sometimes kept whining and protesting that Wolf was too harsh and capricious.

XXXX

That day they had boxing sport in the gymnastic room. Wolfram boasted himself that this was his personal room for training.

He was waiting for Yuuri who had just ended up his swording lessons with Conrad.

When Wolfram saw Yuuri entered the room, still dressed with black pants and white shirt, the blond immediately smiled, seductively, and went to Yuuri to kiss him tenderly as they were used to do. Yuuri also smiled seeing his blond angel. Wolfram was about to kiss him when the green eyes noticed Conrad who was entering the room too. _Damn it._

His arm which was already on Yuuri's shoulder, to hold him for the kiss, slowly slid along Yuuri's arm and the blond just caressed the Japanese's hand. He let go of him when Conrad approached the two.

" I'm there because I want to watch how Yuuri is progressing." Conrad explained.

Yuuri noticed the disappointed look of Wolfram and smirked. Conrad turned round to look for a chair to sit down on, the dark-haired guy winked at Wolfram and muttered: "Don't worry...tonight"

The green-eyed boy finally showed more hope and joy, blushing. He hated blushing but this _new_ _Yuuri_ really succeeded to make him flush. Darn it, he wanted so badly to caress and kiss Yuuri like the other day, in the garden, under the rain when no one could find them, when no one knew where there were. They had been close to _do it. But Y_uuri had stopped both of them before it happened even if his young body was getting easily excited around Wolfram. The blond was the God of hotness.

" Yuuri, um...Follow me in the changing-room. Your garments for the boxing are over there."

"...Okay"

Conrad watched them with a strange gaze as the two young men headed for the changing-room.

Once they were there, Wolfram suddenly and quickly turned round, his arms closing around Yuuri's neck. His mouth immediately asked for a kiss. Yuuri hugged Wolfram. His lips barely touched Wolfram's that the blond's mouth opened for his tongue. Yuuri slightly chuckled and accepted. A sensual dance started inside their mouths, and in spite of all his efforts, Wolfram couldn't help but moan, Yuuri feeling the vibrations of his voice. So good...

His right hand came lower to caress the blond's side before it touched the blond's thigh by pressing movements. The two almost forgot boxing. It was only when they heard Conrad calling them that they stopped, red and panting.

" Are you okay?" They heard the older man ask.

" Um...Yuuri, choose these clothes. They're clean."

" Thanks."

They got back to the gymnastic room and Yuuri took his boxing gloves to wear them. Once done, Wolfram presented him the punching-ball. Yuuri started to hit it. But how he did displeased the blond.

" No, Yuuri, your punch must be more precise! Look, I drew a point on the punching-ball. Target it wimp."

" Okay..."

" Imagine your worst enemy is the punching-ball!"

Yuuri nodded, frowning.

Wolfram cocked a elegant eyebrow, noting that Yuuri wasn't whining or protesting. Good, he was learning. He saw Yuuri began to punch again with a lot of strength and serious.

The blond smiled. He liked this time with Yuuri. The more days they lived together, the more relaxed he felt. Sometimes, they were in the blond's room for stupid games but they always laughed and Yuuri was...so tender and obliging and helpful. Always asking if Wolfram needed help or something. If Wolfram did, Yuuri would immediately looked for him what he needed. He was the most natural gentleman he had ever met. Conrad noticed the blond's look on Yuuri.

All at once, his mobile phone rang. This was a message from his best friend Yozak.

" Good, boys. I have to leave you. Keep _exercising_." He added by glancing at them strangely.

He left the room. " We should be more discrete." Yuuri suggested, staring at the door.

" Yeah, maybe..." Wolfram responded vaguely his eyes on Yuuri's perspiring body.

"Wolf?"

"Huh?"

" Wolf? Are you okay?"

" What?"

" I called you several times and you were dreaming. Admiring how stronger I get?" Yuuri questioned with an amused grin.

Still red, Wolfram crossed his arms and frowned at him.

" Stop boasting yourself. You're far away from being strong as you should be."

" Jeez..." _Wolfram is such a prick sometimes. Always rude when I try to joke._

The problem with _this Yuuri_ was that Wolfram easily (too easily) blushed now.

" Come here, wimp, we will fight against each other. I want to test you."

" Okay"

They started to exercise with one another and Wolfram was stunned by Yuuri's real strength. He nearly punched him on the nose two times. After several minutes, there was still no winner as Yuuri refused to lessen his resistance. Wolfram didn't want to loose against him. So he tried a move he had never showed before. How great his surprise was when Yuuri caught him by the shoulders and placed quickly his right foot behind Wolfram's right foot and made him fall, his body on Wolfram's. They were now on the floor.

No need more, they were already kissing. Yuuri couldn't resist to his blond beauty and Wolfram to his favorite dark-haired boy. For Yuuri, it was still unbelievable he was dating the most beautiful guy of the school...no of the town...no, better of the world.

As for Wolfram:Yuuri's scent was obsessing, he had never felt so drunken by someone's odor before. But Yuuri's...there was something in it. And Wolfram was sure to...like it.

He slightly shivered when he felt Yuuri's hand on his face caressing his sensitive skin and his curls.

When they parted, Wolfram said:

" Wow...You became good at kissing."

" Thanks"

" Mmh... Five stars for this time."

" Yes!" He exclaimed kissing the pale neck, his tongue tentatively suckling the white and perfumed skin. Wolfram moaned. Kissing was included in the training but...it was just an excuse to get more kisses and touches from each other as they truly enjoyed them. But they didn't want to admit it.

Suddenly, they heard someone knock on the door. They immediately stood up. Flushed and disheveled hair, they saw the domestic Doria entering the room with a bouquet of roses.

" I'm sorry. But this is a bouquet for Shibuya Yuuri. It has just arrived."

Wolfram frowned and the black-eyed teen took the flowers. There was a pink card.

_From Saralegui. For my dear friend Yuuri. I hope you're fine and I'm waiting for seeing you again. Take care of you._

" Oh! This is nice." Yuuri muttered, deeply touched even though it was a bit weird to get flowers from a boy. But at the same time, he did it with Saralegui. The boy really thought of him. He was thankful that he had saved his life.

" Yuuri, maybe you want to eat them, but those flowers only disturb your training" Wolfram said coldly. Yuuri's attention came back to him.

" Ah! Yes, okay...um,where can I put them?"

" You can throw them by the window " Wolfram said looking at the ceiling. Yuuri gave him an odd look.

" Wolfram, it's not nice to throw what people offer you."

" Don't mind but do as you wish." _Cheater._

" Okay..."

Doria coughed a little and the two boys looked at her:

" Perhaps, I can bring them to Mr Shibuya's room and put them in a vase."

" Oh good idea, thank you a lot!"

The two trained again until their stomaches were begging them to eat.

XXXXXX

" Wimp! What did my train serve you about?"

It was midnight. Cold temperature could be felt. Wolfram, wearing a hot black jacket, was watching Yuuri who was trying to get down from the high stone wall surrounding the castle. Yuuri swallowed, noting the three meters separating him and the ground. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _" Jump, Yuuri!"_He said to himself. GO! No, er...With open eyes, that's better.

He jumped and almost slid on the floor but Wolfram helped him. " Thanks!"

" Hurry up! We have no much time. Gwendal will wake me up at six in the morning."

" Why so early?"

" For some personal reasons. Come by here, that's the way."

" Okay...It's quite dark."

" Don't worry. I'm the only one to know that secret street. And we're together, ne?"The blond added with a smile, taking Yuuri's hand in his warm hand. Yuuri smiled too: never he had felt in such security. He leaned on to gave a quick kiss. He was determined to get a good time over there with his...boyfriend.

When they arrived in the nightclub Sole Man, there were a lot of young people and a lot of noise. Techno music wasn't what Yuuri and Wolfram preferred but it seemed there was a good ambiance.

They paid to enter and the two young men felt impressed by the oriental and modern decoration. The room was vast, many boys and girls were dancing. Wolfram and Yuuri still hands in hands, looked round to observe better. Some people were excited and it was weird. Mostly because they were not the only gay couple?

Yuuri noticed almost everyone was watching Wolfram and he felt a bit jealous. He tightened his grip on the blond who did the same thing. Yuuri too was watched and admired, as he had more confidence and fiery black-eyes. Wolfram threw a dark look to a girl who was too smiling.

" What do we do?"

" Let's find a place and pay a drink."

Wolfram led his man to a far place a bit isolated with a red sofa and cushions on it. They didn't go unnoticed by the others as they were obviously a couple. A waitress came to ask them what they wanted. Wolfram wanted a cocktail and Yuuri just a soda. While they were waiting for their drink to arrive, the blond tenderly sat on Yuuri's lap and, hugging his neck, he started to kiss him. That was hot. Yuuri blushing because of the people around, he took off their jackets for more fresh air. Wolfram's hand stroked his black hair while he was hungrily squeezing the blond's legs and thighs. They could feel their warmth mixing. They separated and Yuuri said, half-lidded eyes:

" We didn't come here only for that, did we?"

" No! Let's drink first, then we'll dance!"

They tasted the different liquids, Wolfram's tongue licking deliciously Yuuri's lower lip to get the last drop of soda. Then, they stood up to join the center of the room.

Wolfram and Yuuri took each other's hands, their fingers interlacing, lifting them in the air and Wolfram, because more skilled than his boyfriend at dancing, started to move against Yuuri, his eyes first closed before opening to drown the dark eyes in his. First embarrassed, Yuuri let himself being seduced by Wolfram. Even if the others were almost all looking at them, they didn't care so much.

Some minutes later, in spite of the loud music, they heard:

" Oh Yuuri!"

Saralegui. The two boys separated. The long- haired boy was looking at them with a soft smile. He was elegant in a pink-violet costume, his hair arranged as a chignon with Chinese chopsticks and his violet glasses on his nose. Yuuri shook Sara's hand.

" You came here!" Yuuri said smiling at his savior.

" Yes, I saw you there and I wanted to talk to you as I didn't get any message from you" Sara explained glancing at Wolfram who frowned.

" Oh..um; I'm sorry, I'll try to do my best in the future, Sara!"

" Can you accept a dance with me?"

" WHAT?" Wolfram shouted his eyes shotting a terrible glare at Saralegui. The latter only kept smiling almost laughing at Wolfram's _stupid_ jealousy.

" Mr von Bielefeld, can you allow me to dance with Yuuri _who belongs to everyone here?"_

" I'll die before you can dance with him!"

" Die then. Yuuri!" Saralegui said by taking the Japanese boy's hand. He led him back in the second room and started to dance with him. Yuuri was worried and looked over his shoulder to see that Wolfram had followed them and was in an ghastly anger. Oh bad...Wolfram would surely burn him tonight.

He however accepted the dance, not able to refuse this to the one who had saved him. But he would have to talk with his...lover(?) after. Wolfram was possessive and Yuuri started to feel the same when he saw several people, men and women staring at Wolfram with big eyes. Damn it! He really, really liked him.

A man approached Wolfram:

" Can I dance with you, beautiful one?"

" Get lost "

The man got away.

Saralegui was intently looking at Yuuri's black eyes.

" You recover well "

" Thank you...Wolfram takes care of me "

"...Good. He's lucky."

" Really?"

" Yes, he's. It must be nice to have a boyfriend like you." Yuuri blushed.

" And you, Sara? Have you someone?"

" Not now. The one I want is already taken." The blond replied still smiling at Yuuri who understood everything and blushed more.

There were only three seconds left before the end of the music, but Wolfram separated them:

" I have seen enough" he took Sara by the arm " You, come with me, Yuuri, go to buy some drinks for us!"

Then Wolfram disappeared from his sight, Saralegui with him, people hiding them (they were so small!) Yuuri was very preoccupied, he was fearing a fight between the two.

He lost them and was obliged to search for them everywhere. He finally found them in a special room reserved for "personal matters" between people. How great his surprise was to see Murata here too. The guy had decided to get a good time too in the nightclub.

Yuuri's eyes widened. Murata had a note ,with a pen, writing things on it. Wolfram and Saralegui were at the opposite ends of a table, facing each one. There were glasses filled with wine and on the table there was also a bottle of French alcohol. Almost empty.

Damn it! What the two were doing?

" Boys, this is your 6th glass with vine. For the moment, you two handle well with drinking. The first who stopped drinking is the looser, right?" Murata said.

" What?" Yuuri exclaimed. He realized how shitty Wolfram and Saralegui were: half lidded eyes, disheveled hair, pink cheeks and quivering on their knees as if they were about to fall on the floor.

" I'm not going to loose against him!" Wolfram tried to say, hiccuping.

" Start, boys" Murata announced. They were about to drink again but Yuuri stopped them, panicked and revolted:

" Are you crazy!"

" Yuuri!" the three others exclaimed, surprised.

" Stop this stupid game!" He said, throwing the bottle in a rubbish. " Who started it?"

" I am the one! I challenged Sara to do it, if he lost, he no longer touches you!" Wolfram explained, almost falling on the floor, his eyes trying to see Yuuri who came to him.

" I'm only an arbiter " Murata added.

" Don't worry " Sara said, seeming to have more control than Wolfram. " I have so much pity for you Bielefeld that I won't touch Yuuri _anymore!_Or maybe only in my dreams!"

" How dare you! Yuuri have you seen how he talks to ME, your boyfriend!" Wolfram exclaimed with big eyes, his arm around Yuuri's neck. Yuuri rolled his eyes, blushing as he could see Murata's smile. " Oh, your... boyfriend?"

" Y-yes!"

Murata chuckled before helping Sara to get out of the room as the boy didn't know anymore how to open the door. Yuuri and Wolfram followed them. Some people looked at them, wondering what they had done in a small room.

Wolfram led Yuuri to the center of the vast room to dance with him, his arms around Yuuri's neck.

He was watching Yuuri with these green eyes which could show so many feelings. And now, that was a great affection. Yuuri smiled: Wolfram really liked him.

The blond puckered his lips to get a kiss from his boyfriend. Yuuri accepted, very happy. The Prince was dating him, kissing and caressing him, accepting his touches. What a contrast with the beginning when Wolfram was almost like the others! What had he done to deserve such present, such a gift from Wolfram, the most handsome guy of the world?

Even drunk, Wolfram still smelled good. Musk and blackberry...pretty dark as perfume for a blond boy.

XXXXX

" I will never forget your brother's face when we had to say your family we were together."

Wolfram said. The day was beautiful and the sky blue. It was a bit cold however.

The blond and Yuuri were on horses, in the lands of Wolfram's family.

" And your brothers almost acted like killers! Conrad was cooler but Gwendal..."

" If he "catches" me again like the other day in the swimming-pool, he will assassinate me this time. He doesn't joke. He doesn't want me to have a reputation of easy boy. Anyway I'm not like this."

" Fortunately for me!" Yuuri exclaimed.

" But it would please you if I get slutty" Wolfram said, smirking and teasing.

" Don't talk like this!"

" Huh? Yuuri, do you want me to get...sexier?"

" N-NO! You're fine as you are now!" The idea of an even sexier Wolfram would only turn him on more and he didn't want for now.

" We still have to work on this school project " Wolfram changed the subject, sighing.

" Yes, but we make progress. I wonder how it is at school, now that we have left it."

" Professor Takimono is nice, we should visit him someday."

" Yes and professor Alain, I wonder what he's becoming...He left school..." Wolfram tensed at the name, feeling discomfort.

" Don't talk about him, Yuuri. I...I hated how he was looking at me"

" Sorry."

" Thanks."

Wolfram smiled at him and Yuuri also did gently and genuinely. Wolfram watched Yuuri's body. The Japanese boy, under his white shirt and black pants, had a body which was more and more...attracting. He was becoming a man, his thin body now got more muscles and Yuuri even seemed to have grown a bit . The bruises had disappeared progressively and Yuuri was gaining more self-confidence. He paid just a little more attention about his clothes.

In a word, Yuuri was becoming sexy and hotter.

His training had effects. Even the other day, Yuuri almost had won when they had fought with swords. They had become more serious in the swimming-pool, they really swam and didn't play some sexual game like the other day (anyway, sometimes Conrad was there to watch them now as Gwendal had surprised the two young men into "action"and had been very angry so they couldn't do anything). With equitation, Yuuri also made progress, he looked royal on a horse. Wolfram could only get impressed and attracted to him. Yuuri was his type of men...

" Yuuri, when do you sleep in my bedroom?"

" ...When you want"

" You know I want every night. This is not the first time I asked you that."

" I know but I know why you long for me to sleep in your room."

" And why do I long for?"

" Wolfram...I think it's a bit too early to think of ...making love..."

"Wow, you're too romantic, you have too much watched "Titanic"!"

" I'm not crude like you!"

" Okay, if you say so, but one day, I won't be able to contain myself and I will be the one to sleep in your room."

" You're talking like a stalker, Wolfram."

" Admit you like it!" The blond said holding out his hand to take Yuuri's hand. The two smiled and they held hands .

They saw Conrad approaching them coming from the castle.

The man seemed very serious.

" Weller-kyo!"

" Wolfram, mother is asking for you"

" Oh...About?"

" You know what it is."

" Right, Yuuri, I'll be back."

Conrad smiled at that:

" Don't worry. I'll take care of him." And he winked. Wolfram frowned, a bit suspicious but let go. He left them. Conrad looked then at Yuuri:

" You little one, you better look after my brother. Right?"

XXXXXXXXXX

" WHAT?"

" Yes, that's the truth. Professor Alain...is going to die maybe. Before the judgment." Gwendal announced to Wolfram in their living-room, Celi sitting on a sofa.

" H-How so?"

" His head doesn't seem to bear the damages and the hits he got when you..." _beat him._

Wolfram was paling, his face white as a ghost's. His hands were shaking.

" Don't worry, Wolfie" His mother said. " He will be judged, I guaranty you. This filthy rat won't leave without being judged as he should be!"

" Of course, he will be judged! DAMN IT! I WANT THIS DAMN MONSTER BEING JUDGED FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE! I don't want him to die! I want him to rot in jail! I want him to suffer forever! Argh! What a pain in the ass!"

Without any other word ,Wolfram left the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

He didn't want to be the cause of a man's death. He didn't want to have blood on his hands.

He hated so much Alain but he didn't want him to die because of the hits he had given him.

Even if he only had protected himself when he had beaten Alain, he hadn't meant to kill him. For him, having Alain on the edge of the death, it was as if he had murdered him. That scared a lot. How would he be able to wake up every morning with innocence and tranquility in his mind when he knew he had killed someone? He was already feeling remorses even though his family tried to reassure and comfort him. The man only deserved his fate. But if the man died, Wolfram would feel very lonely. Because no one had "killed" before him in the family. And no one would be able to understand him.

Wolfram shook his head.

That was almost night.

The young man was nervous not knowing what to do. He sighed and changed his clothing, choosing a long white shirt. He couldn't sleep right now. He was shared between the envy to cry and the envy to break something. But with Yuuri studying with Conrad in the other room, it was impossible.

So Wolfram just sat down on the large edge of the window and looked at the dark garden.

Some minutes later, someone knocked on his door. Yuuri was there.

" Wolfram, you're still awake"

" Yeah...Not very tired."

" Okay...I'm exhausted but if you want to talk, I can remain awake for you"

" Thank you " Wolfram sadly smiled " But go to sleep"

" Right...Well, good night" Yuuri replied approaching Wolfram and kissed him on the lips. The blond accepted and raised his head to get the short but soft kiss.

They looked at each one a last time before Yuuri left the room to go to his own bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuuri didn't succeed to sleep. He was tossing and turning on his bed. He was worried. Wolfram wasn't " normal", he wasn't usually so calm and pensive. There was something in his mind and apparently, that was serious. Yuuri didn't know the reason, secret seemed to be the perfect word for Wolfram.

He felt the urge to comfort him. And even personally, he was thinking of something that had haunted him for a few days.

Feeling a bit hot, he stood up and went to the bathroom to wet his face and neck.

Once he finished, he made the way back to his bedroom.

He heard something from Wolfram's room and it worried him.

Hesitantly he knocked on the door. Some seconds later, it opened:

Wolfram appeared.

" Yuuri?"

" Wolf...I heard noises, are you okay?"

" Yeah...I'm fine, you don't sleep?"

" No, I try..."

" Alright..." The blond nodded.

" Wolfram are you sure is it really okay?"

Even in the darkness in the room, thanks to the moonlight through the window, Yuuri could see something shining on Wolfram's face. Slowly and with concern, Yuuri raised his hand to touch the liquid on Wolfram's face.

" Wolf...You're crying. What happens?"

" N-nothing, don't care."

" How can you say that? Of course, I care...Tell me"

The blond looked away, not able to face Yuuri. The black-eyed teen sighed and raised Wolfram's face, holding his chin with his hands. The warmth from Yuuri was always comforting. How he liked it!

" Is it because of me?"

" No! Of course, not."

" Do you mind if I stay in your bedroom tonight...I can't sleep."

Wolfram's heart swelled and warmth invaded all his body until his cheeks. Blood was coloring his face.

He looked straight at Yuuri's dark eyes. They were serious, bewitching and virile. God...Yuuri had taken a decision. Wolfram closed his eyes and at the same time Yuuri kissed him.

TBC...

End of Chapter 8. Um, um...Thanks if you read it and if you leave a comment.

Next chapter: Yuuri will discover the bet. Something really sad will happen to Shinou. Maybe a seme Wolfram.


	9. Chapter 9

DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU

**Thanks to all the reviewers!**

**Here is my new chapter**

**The characters who will appear here:**

**Yuuri/Wolfram/ Saralegui/Murata/Shinou and...**

**Edited Chapter.**

When Wolfram woke up in the morning, the first thing he could do was to smell the strong and persistent odor of his first-making love. Secondly, he was opening his eyes and could see the enlightened bedroom. Then he could see two arms around him and feel hair tickling his neck.

Finally, he could hear the soft breath of his lover. Yuuri...

A wide smile stretched on Wolfram's face as he slowly turned on his side to admire the sleeping face of Yuuri. _Mph! One night of love and he's still tired..._

_W_olfram softly chuckled as he tenderly kissed him on the hair, then on the cheek. His white fingers began to play with the tanned skin and the dark hair. Yuuri started to mumble something before he opened his black eyes, a slight surprise expressing on his face.

" Hello, Mr handsome, good morning." Wolfram whispered, rubbing his nose against Yuuri's cheek.

" Wolfram...?"

" Yes, that's me...Remember?"

" Oh..."

Of course Yuuri remembered. He was happy...His smile came back as he took Wolfram in his arms, the two hugging each other tightly. Then they looked at each one, an endless tenderness bathing in their eyes. Wolfram caressed the black-hair and then leaned on to kiss his lover. The kiss lasted a few minutes, the two offering the most affection possible. It was so good to abandon their love to one another, to be the firsts to each other. To finally erase the differences between the two.

The blond just caressed him and bent down to kiss him.

After some calm moments, Wolfram decided to go in the kitchen to prepare something to eat.

Yuuri relaxed on the bed, a great happiness invading his heart and body. He was smiling, trying to remember everything of these three intercourses. He couldn't believe how changed his situation with Wolfram was...For the best. And he wasn't going to complain. He loved it.

Suddenly the phone, on Wolfram's bedside rang and Yuuri jumped out of surprise. He looked at it and was tempted to answer to the call. But Wolfram had forbidden him to do that. The blond was the only one to be allowed to do that as this was his bedroom and personal phone.

So Yuuri didn't answer to the call and let the phone ringing noisily.

After a few seconds, a loud voice could be heard from the answering machine.

" Wolfram? I tried to call you but you don't answer...So I'm obliged to let you this vocal message!

So, remember me, Belal, your friend! Dumb ass, you forget me, don't you! Argh! I'm hurt! So...What's going on in your life? Some of us miss your pretty face. At school, there are a lot things that happen. Ah! Professor Alain is at the hospital, we don't know why! And Rugi too has disappeared...

Just tell me one thing, please, I need to have things cleared up! Is it true Yuuri Shibuya lives with you? If it's true then CONGRATULATION! eh eh! No one has gone as far as you! We've all dated stupid nerds like Shibuya but we've never let them live with us! So I can see you're going to win the bet! Oh! I wish I could be here to see! I want to see so much the stupid and ugly face of him when you leave him! Just be sure to play with him until he cannot resist you! And then, throw him away like an old sock! That's the bet darling!"

Yuuri had heard everything...and he had understood everything. He slowly sat up on the bed and he let his face fell on his hands. It couldn't be possible. Wolfram had played with him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Wolfram came back to his room joyfully, his voice humming a melody. He was eager to spend one more morning with his lover and talk with him.

He finally reached his bedroom, opening the door:

" Yuu..."

No one.

" Y-yuuri?"

Wolfram frowned and went to the near bathroom to see if he was there. No...Nobody.

He decided to go to Yuuri's bedroom not far away. He heard some noises and he opened the door.

Yes, his lover was there.

" Yuuri!...Yuu...What are you doing?"

The dark-haired boy was packing, throwing his clothes and books in his suitcases. He was already all dressed .Wolfram frowned deeply and stepped inside the room. Yuuri didn't look at him, a serious and cold expression on his face. He took his last clothes from the wardrobe and roughly tidied them in his suitcases. Then, he grabbed his jacket and wore it.

" Yuuri! What are you doing?"

The tension was tangible, Yuuri still refusing to look at him, his face bent and his eyes unseen. He was shaking as if...an anger was haunting him, his fists quivering and clenching. Wolfram didn't understand and headed towards him:

" Hey, what's wrong?"

" DON'T TOUCH ME!" Yuuri snapped ,slapping Wolfram's hand which had lifted to caress his hair. The blond shocked and his eyes widened. The Asian boy finally looked at him, his dark eyes showing the most painful feelings that Wolfram could see: hurt, scorn and humiliation.

" Yuu..."

" So...For all this time...You were playing with me, weren't you?"

" What are you talk...?"

Wolfram didn't need to say more as he finally understood what Yuuri meant. Oh...No...No, no!

He couldn't have...No, it wasn't possible! How could he...?The blond was overwhelmed by a feeling of shame and fear, panic took him violently. The Asian teen intently watched his reaction and concluded Wolfram remembered .

" Nice memory, huh?" Yuuri stated, the black of his eyes quivering as if tears were coming. " That bet? What will you get as a reward if you win, you little brat?So what? A prize saying that you're the most slutty of all here? Compliments from your stupid friends? Tell me what you want from it!"

" Yuuri, this is not..."

" Have you fun playing with me? Have you laughed when I was smiling like a fool because I was happy?"

" N-no...I didn't..."

" Congrats, Wolfram! You totally succeeded, you won! And now, I'm meekly going to go home without looking back, do you agree?"

He took his suitcases and headed towards the door to get out, a harsh expression on his face.

" YUURI! Don't leave! Wait!"

The blond gripped Yuuri's arm trying to hold him back in the room. He was getting more and more desperate as he could sense that Yuuri was really impatient to go away, to leave him. Wolfram's heartbeat quickened and his grip became harder. Yuuri tried to free himself from Wolfram who was starting to cry.

" L-let me!"

" No! Please, listen to me!"

As Yuuri was still struggling to get away, Wolfram couldn't help but shout:

" How can you act so stupidly? Listen!"

A loud hit was heard as Yuuri's hand brutally crushed the opposite wall, next to Wolfram's head. The blond jumped by fear and he suddenly froze, Yuuri's face closer and closer to his.

A terrible but just anger and disappointment were animating his wet eyes:

" Don't you ever dare ask me to listen to you! Don't you ever dare say that I act stupidly when you know yourself what you're doing to me...You damn sl..." Yuuri held back his insult ,his eyes staring at the blond for some seconds then leaving the sight of Wolfram's pale face. The Asian teen was deeply and obviously hurt but he wouldn't insult or harm Wolfram. He took his suitcases again and left the room, without looking back at Wolfram, who was crying in spite of his efforts and was watching the one he had fooled walking away.

" Yuuri!...YUURI!"

XXXXXXXXXX

At his mother's home, locked up in his bedroom, sitting on his chair in front of his desk, Yuuri was struggling to hold back his tears.

_I'm a fool! I'm a fool! How could I believe that a guy like Wolfram would get interested in me! Damn it! Wake up, Shibuya! You dreamed too much about him and you!_

_H_e had wanted to believe that Wolfram was different and good. That he was worth his trust. That maybe they could have a serious relationship and that Wolfram was offering real happiness. Wrong, Wolfram was this kind of bitc...No, Yuuri didn't want to insult. He was better than that. But his rage was still powerful and unbearable, he stood up and took a book to throw it against the opposite wall. He had had enough to be considered as a fool, to be rejected.

Wolfram wasn't feeling better, as he was crying, sitting on his bed. He couldn't believe it. The night before that had been perfect and the day after they were separated. It couldn't be possible.

He let his tears wetting his cheeks, his face twisted by an indescribable pain. For the first time he had fallen in love, and he had lost everything by his own fault. If only he had stopped this challenge earlier, if only he had admitted everything since the beginning to Yuuri. But no, he had been a total coward. Now Yuuri was completely ignoring him.

He slowly stood up to take a pen and a paper to write.

XXXXXXXXXX

Some days later...

Yuuri came back to school just as Wolfram and the least thing to say was that they both attracted people's attention.

Not only because people hadn't seen them for a long time but also because some were aware about the bet, trying to know what had happened between the two; and because Yuuri had changed. Everyone couldn't believe what they saw each time they looked at him.

Yuuri was a hot and sexy man, now. Wearing perfectly his new elegant clothes and seeming more self-confident and fiery, his eyes never looking at the floor now. The girls couldn't help but gaze at him with big impressed eyes. They wanted now to get closer to him but it seemed that Yuuri wasn't interested in them at all.

Wolfram had given up his former "friends" as he disliked them. " Where's our little otaku-toy?" Belal sarcastically asked;

" Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" Wolfram hissed, his anger growing, as he suddenly turned round, his fist meeting Belal's jawline. He made him bleed.

He had yelled that Wolfram was an insane bitch but the blond didn't care, no one must dare say silly things about Yuuri. The others had stared at Wolfram as if an evil was possessing him. Now it was really strange to see Wolfram alone.

That day, Wolfram came at school with a letter and, with a quick breath, searched for Yuuri. Some minutes later, he found him next to the library, filling his bag with books. The Asian young man didn't notice him.

Wolfram gathered his courage and walked towards him with a determined look.

" Hello" Yuuri heard from his right. He slowly turned to see that a blond with green eyes was staring at him with a soft but desperate gaze. Wolfram was obviously waiting for his reply. Yuuri just shrugged his shoulders and was about to leave but Wolfram stopped him with his hand on his arm and took his hand.

He put a letter on it.

" I hope you'll read it as you don't want to listen to me."

For some seconds, Wolfram thought the old Yuuri had come back as his eyes showed a genuine surprise but a cold smirk on his tanned face proved he was wrong.

" Look" Yuuri said, tearing off the letter until it was in several pieces of paper. Wolfram's eyes widened considerably his mouth open in awe. How could he...?

" I don't want to listen to you, I don't want to read you neither." He stated by throwing the pieces of paper onto Wolfram's face.

" Go play with someone else" and Yuuri left.

Even if there were some pupils around, Wolfram couldn't help but yell, his voice almost broken:

" I have given you everything and you still don't believe me!"

Yuuri didn't look back, walking away until he reached the gate of the school and exited.

XXXXXXXXXX

" You don't want to tell me what he has done but I can see he has hurt you."

Saralegui said, playing with his spoon with his hot chocolate.

Yuuri and he were in a bar where mainly young people came ,to drink and relax. They were next to a window watching sometimes the pedestrians and the cars animating the city.

Yuuri sighed.

" I can just tell you I made a mistake. I should have never dated that guy. That's all." He said me he had been beaten by his father, he just wanted me to pity him. He said he only had kissed two people before me, liar, liar. I'm sure he had slept with many men or girls... I don't want to think like this but Wolf knows how to manipulate people! This was Yuuri's thoughts that he kept for himself.

" If you say so..." Sara replied tasting his chocolate with his spoon . It was delicious. " Do you want to taste it? Get closer" He gently said lifting his spoon for Yuuri. The latter hesitated before accepting the hot liquid. He softly moaned. That was excellent. Sara smiled to the small but sad smile of Yuuri.

" I think you think too much about it. You need to escape from all this pressure. If Wolfram hurt you, he's not worth your attention."

"...Surely."

" So come...!"

Sara stood up and hold out his white hand to Yuuri who accepted it several seconds later. The blond smiled and he exited of the bar with him, letting some coins on the table.

XXXXX

" WOW! That's beautiful!" Yuuri exclaimed watching the wide landscape before him. That was a green land bathed in a surreal sunlight, some trees were like golden, red and orange ghosts, showing the perfect color of autumn. The air was pure and fresh, and the hill they were standing on was high but not too much. It was flawless.

" I used to come here a lot when I lived here." Sara said, delighted by Yuuri's smile. " Even sometimes, when I lived with your brother Shori for some personal matters, we came here for a meal."

" You seem to like nature."

" Yes, where I come from there's a lot of nature" The blond admitted.

" Oh...Where do you come from?"

" Mmh...It's a secret!"

" Ah..Okay" Yuuri answered, intrigued by Sara's mystery.

" I still have some chocolate and strawberry sweets if you want." Sara suggested showing a small pack of sweets. Yuuri accepted gladly.

He was so grateful to Saralegui who knew how to sooth his pain and make his day better. They sat down on the floor watching the nature show before them which was amazing and wonderful. Yuuri closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of air. Nothing better than that. Wolfram was of course still in his mind but he preferred forgetting him just for a few moments.

Sara smiled at him, intently looking at him from his head to his feet...Yeah...Yuuri was something to admire. He was both cute and handsome. He couldn't believe Wolfram had been his first one: beautiful as he was, Yuuri surely had attracted other people before Wolfram. And he couldn't believe this sexy man had been the little boy he had saved some months ago.

Really, life was strange sometimes.

" I would like to spend my days in a place like this." Yuuri softly revealed staring at the far lake.

" Yes, it's quite peaceful and magical...it's necessary, mainly when you have just lived what Bielefeld did to you. It's horrible...I thought he was _better_ than that..."

" I thought so."

" Let's forget him, ne?"

" It's the best solution."

" Yuuri..."

" Um..."

" I think I love you."

" S-Sara!..."

" Don't worry...I know I'm not the one you love. But I just wanted you to know I'm there for you." The blond declared with a soft smile, showing his perfect white teeth. Yuuri was touched and couldn't help but sadly smiled. For Sara it was an...unrequited love and the boy seemed to bear that perfectly. _Why haven't I fallen in love with him? I'm sure I wouldn't have suffered._

He then noticed Sara was watching him and was waiting for something.

" Huh? What?"

" Is it too mush to ask for a kiss?"

Yuuri's eyes bulged. He was reassured and scared at the same time by the wish and the smile of Sara. The guy really wasn't frightened at all to say or ask what he wanted.

" Don't care...There's no one around...And I didn't ask for a kiss on the lips." Sara precised, getting closer to the dark-haired teen, his hand on Yuuri's thigh.

" Ah..."

Yuuri took a deep breath and leaned over to press his lips to Sara's cold and chilled cheek. The blond closed his golden eyes, savoring the treatment.

Sara decided to accompany Yuuri at school, some minutes later, holding his arm.

But when they arrived there, they could hear, just in front of the school: " Hey! This is Shibuya! He's coming! And he's with the _other _blond!"

The two boys saw four or five tall teen heading towards them, grinning. Yuuri understood he had better go away. He gripped Sara's hand and the two turned round to get away but four young men caught them just behind. They were obliged to follow them. Yuuri's eyes doubled their size when they saw they had also caught Wolfram...

XXXXXXXXXX

They were led to an abandoned park where only children went there after school. That was quite a lonely place with sand and old glass bottles. The unknown men were rude and brutal. Yuuri was scared when he caught a glimpse of Wolfram's bleeding nose. He had obviously been hit. How had they got him? After school? They had followed him?

" Wolfram!"

Suddenly, his eyes narrowed when Rugi appeared from behind other men who were standing in the old music scene.

" Wow! SHIBUYA YOU CHANGED!" He exclaimed, with a wide smile. " What's up since the last time? Good trip in hospital, ne?"

Yuuri and Wolfram glared at him. The blond was in utter anger and disgust. That guy was so repulsive. Rugi smirked at their disdainful faces. He paced, a cold but a smiling expression on his face, and cleared his throat.

" Oh I can see you're seeking comfort in this slut's arms, after the bet?" He said, glancing at Sara. "You didn't loose your time, Shibuya...To say the truth I'm jealous. Of you. You were the perfect tramp of the school but you managed to get the two boys I wanted...How did you do that, seriously? I hate you...Wolfram has never wanted to have sex with me while...with you, he has lost his virginity!" Yuuri's eyes widened looking at Wolfram who slowly looked at him.

Rugi took a deep breath and walked towards the Asian boy and threw him pictures. Yuuri looked down at them on the floor. Pictures of him and Wolfram in the blond's gardens. They had been spied? " Beries took pretty pictures of you two when you lived with Wolf. And I must admit you quite angered me! And I started to question myself: was I more obsessed of Wolfram or was I more obsessed with you, Shibuya? I finally found the answer."

Rugi's smile widened as he approached Yuuri and slowly caressed his cheek and lips.

" I think you have always fascinated me, _Yuuri._ How have you resisted me every time I laughed at you? Why were you a good pupil at school while you were always alone? Did you never wanted to die because of your loneliness? Where did you find the strength to keep living this way?"

His face came closer to Yuuri who stepped back but the man behind him tightened his grip around his wrists.

" I'm impressed...Shibuya, I'm impressed...And now, we're going to play fair game. This time: you'll fight against me without me being helped by my friends. I think it will be great as Wolfram taught you self-defense."

" I will never fight for this kind of game." Yuuri replied calmly enough staring defiantly at him.

" You will."

" I won't."

" Wolfram and Sara will be obliged to strip-tease for me if you won't fight. Do you really want to see that?"

The two blonds had been surprised but soon utter disgust replaced surprise on Wolfram's face. The guy had obviously lost his mind.

" You damn scatterbrained fool! I will never be your whore!"

" Um...I like actions but mostly when I watch them, not doing them." Sara added.

" Let them alone, Rugi!" Yuuri ranted. " And we want to go away. I want to have nothing to do with you. And I won't fight."

" mmh...you're no fun. And now?" Rugi added as he gave a punch to Wolfram.

Yuuri's eyes bulged then narrowed.

_You should have never done that!_

XXXXXX

Murata came back to Shinou's mansion for taking his last clothes.

His heart swelled, when he arrived in front of the house.

He nevertheless entered and headed towards his former bedroom. It was completely silent. No TV sound, no music. Too many memories were lingering in this room. He opened the wardrobe to take the boxes filled with his garments. They were heavy and he let them fall on the floor. They made an awful noise.

" Damn it! I have to be careful."

He gathered what he needed and got out of the room. He noticed Shinou's main clothes and shoes, on a chair. And his keys...Hold on, the man was still there!

Murata hoped he wouldn't meet him in the house and started to take the way to get out...ah, he nearly forgot the books he had left in the living-room. He went there...

" Oh!"

Shinou was laying on the sofa, motionless, eyes closed, his head lying on a soft pillow.

" He sleeps here, now!" He took a deep breath and searched for his books near the TV...He was about to leave when something attracted his attention: a small medicine box was almost hidden under the pillow of the blond man. Murata frowned and went to Shinou. Yes, this was medicine, the box was almost empty. The young man's heartbeat quickened as his shaky hand started to stroke Shinou's face.

He was pale and cold. So cold.

Murata, invaded by fear, began to shake him:

" S-Shinou...SHINOU!"

The blond refused to wake up.

TBC...

Thanks if you read it and leave a comment!

The story will soon be over.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU**

**Thanks to all the reviewers**

**In this chapter, you will see what happens to them and Wolfram's sickness **

**Murata and Shinou too will be there.**

**This will be probably the chapter before the final one.**

**" **You can't stand up to Yuuri, you asshole! Let him." Wolfram hissed, blood on his face.

" He's right, Yuuri is going to kick your ass." Sara added. The two only angered Rugi who slapped them again.

The unknown man let Yuuri's hands freeing , his rage was growing with each second. He headed towards Rugi his proud black eyes narrowing. He had dared touch Wolfram this way, he would pay for it.

Before Yuuri could think more, he saw a wooden stick lift in the air rapidly and ready to flatten against his skull.

" YUURI!!" Wolfram and Sara shouted at the same time, their eyes bulging. Rugi had a sadistic smile as he was about to hit Yuuri with the stick.

But to his surprise, Yuuri swiftly went on his left, letting the stick hitting the emptiness and Yuuri caught Rugi's arm. He then quickly turned and his knee came to crush Rugi's stomach. The clear brown-haired guy's eyes widened , his mouth opening for a soundless puff. Before he could react, Yuuri, still holding his arm, pushed brutally his foot on Rugi's calf, thus making him kneel on the floor. Yuuri didn't wait more for kicking him on the back.

The others were impressed... " Is he really Yuuri Shibuya?"

" How so, Rugi Battast? You don't stand up" The Asian teen hissed coldly. " This is what you call fair game? Hitting Wolfram, keeping us prisoners of your caprices and hatred and then not able to fight against me? Are you kidding me?"

Rage was overwhelming Rugi as the guy looked up at Yuuri. Damn it! The child had grown up too much. The most humiliating was to see Yuuri watching him as a poor pet. He had gained too much confidence.

He stood up quickly, his fist clenching before raising to meet Yuuri's head. The Asian man only avoided him before his elbow " crashed" into Rugi's jaw line. Yuuri could feel he had broken teeth but he didn't care. He was so angry at that moment, so full of wrath. His last kick sent Rugi against the edge of the music scene in the park.

" DAMN IT!! GUYS, BEAT HIM, BEAT HIM!!" Rugi ordered hatefully, his lips covered by blood, he was loosing all his courage.

The " guys" headed towards Yuuri who remained calm and motionless even if some surprise took him. All those men were taller and stronger, Yuuri was not dubious about it.

But before they could do something, they heard a shot.

They all looked at Beries. The man was standing on the old music scene with a kind of gun in hand. He had shot in the air.

" No one will touch Shibuya, Wolfram or Saralegui. Get off, everyone." He stated looming, his black eyes staring at the bunch of males who were threatening Yuuri. As no one was looking at him, Saralegui mysteriously smiled, internally satisfied.

The men were gazing at Beries. Rugi didn't understand anything, his eyes big as they wondered what was happening and what the fuck Beries was doing, as he was his...his accomplice...He had met him the night Sara helped Yuuri. So why did Beries help Yuuri now after helping him to capture Wolfram, Yuuri and Saralegui?

" I don't joke" Beries added as no one was moving. He shot a second time in the floor and finally, they began to leave, fear haunting their eyes. Rugi uneasily stood up, his rage mixing with fright.

" Wait for me, you moron!! I said: wait for me!!"

He glanced with a death gaze at Yuuri who was serious but relieved a the same time. The assaulters left, running, one pushing Saralegui who fell on the floor.

" Eventually you did something!"Sara concluded looking at Beries.

" Are you okay, Sara?" The Asian teen asked, helping him to stand up.

" N-no, I hurt my knee!"

" I...WOLFRAM!!" Yuuri almost shrieked at the view of Wolfram falling on the floor, his green eyes clouded with tiredness and unease. Blood was staining his pink lips.

Yuuri ran towards him and embraced him, the blond head slightly jolting against Yuuri's chest. His body was all limp and light.

" Wolf!! Wolf! What's going on?" He didn't answer as his eyes closed, his face paling considerably. The Asian teen tried to shake him.

" Wolf!! D-damn it what's happening?" Yuuri shook him a little, fear and worry invading his mind.

" Maybe if you shake him a bit stronger, he will wake up..." Sara suggested, his finger on his chin, watching Wolfram.

Yuuri gave him a weird look, saying: " What the heck is he telling?" But he couldn't think more as Sara didn't pay attention to his strange look and asked:

" Beries, could you phone for an ambulance? Apparently, Bielefeld is sick."

XXXXXXXXXX

At the same time...

" His heartbeat is very slow."

" What did he swallow?"

" Too much aspirin mixed with _drug_**.**.."

" And why is he bleeding just at the back of his head?"

" He might have fallen against something before he lay down on the sofa!"

" God, he must have lost consciousness so easily! Bring him to the emergency room!"

Shinou was slowly opening his eyes, his eyelids heavy and his throat dry. He could barely distinguish people dressed in white, looking at him. Their voices hurt his head and the slight but disturbing rolling movement of the bed he was on didn't make things better. He was weary, even exhausted. The mask to allow him to breath better was almost covering all his slim face. What was he doing here...

Shinou could hear a certain voice that sounded particularly familiar:

" Shinou! Shinou! Hold on, okay?! I'm there!"

" You are the one who found him?"

" Yeah...In his mansion..."

" Just get out of here, please, only doctors can enter there!"

" O-okay!"

The blond man had hardly the time to see that a dark-haired young man was watching him with a lot care and worry, his black eyes never leaving his sight, before doors erased the view of his face.

_Who is he?_

_XXXXXX_

Yuuri's family and Wolfram's were in the waiting -room, all stressed and worried; Wolfram had been brought quickly to the hospital, his body's temperature falling by second. Sara was there too with Beries, the two calm and quiet, sitting on chairs. Conrad couldn't help but look at Sara, he was beautiful and he several times caressed Yuuri to comfort him.

Never Yuuri had been so afraid and worried, his mind overwhelmed by mental pictures. Shouma tried to comfort him:

" Everything will be alright, don't overstress , it's not good."

Miko kissed her son and hugged him:

" Wolfram will be good, darling, I promise"

" Yes, mom...Thank you..." Yuuri tried to answer, his voice wavering a little because of emotion. It had happened so suddenly that he didn't know what to think. What did Wolfram have? If he was "sick", why had he hidden him this? Why are you so secret with me, Wolf? Were you crying because of this the last time? Or was it something else?

Celi was phoning to her last husband, Wolfram's father. Yuuri tried to listen to her conversation but the woman was far away from him. He could only hear: " perfusion" but nothing more.

Perfusion?...Did it have something to do with Wolfram's blood? What kind of disease did he have?!

Yuuri looked at Gwendal who was talking with a policeman. The eldest brother was giving pieces of information to him, helped by Saralegui.

Then, he looked at Conrad. The guy was searching for coffee for everyone.

" Hey, Conrad, I come with you, please!"

" Oh; of course!"

When they were in front of the coffee machine, Yuuri sighed:

" I'm glad you could come in spite of your planning. I know you work a lot."

" Of course, our brother is much more important. I'm...happy you were with him at that moment. We cannot know what they could have done to him. It's fatiguing to see men assaulting Wolfram, the bastards..."

" Yes...I was so scared...I hope he will be okay...I don't know what I will be able to do if...everything is not going right..."

They paused, thinking. Finally, Yuuri broke the silence:

" Conrad, I know you work for free for an association. I know it's for sick people."

" Yes, I do work for it..."

" Does it have something to do with Wolfram? What kind of disease this association struggle against?"

" Oh, this is mostly about Aids..."

Yuuri's eyes opened up widely as his heart nearly stopped beating. W-what?

" Wolfram has aids?" His voice was shaky and weak.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuuri sighed, his head falling back.

" So...Pernicious anemia, this is what Wolfram has?"

" Yes, I'm sorry for scaring you, Yuuri..."

" No,Conrad don't...I have been so stupid. Jumping on conclusions too easily."

" I had a friend who was ill of aids...But Wolfram, it's pernicious anemia..."

" What is it exactly? Is it so serious?"

" When it's pernicious, yes, it is..."

Conrad took a deep breath:

" The blood cannot carry enough oxygen to the cells of the body...You can feel very tired then..."

_Wolfram, tired? Just one or two times I have seen him tired but otherwise, he was so full of energy..._

_C_onrad noticed Yuuri's uncertain look and he softly smiled:

"I know, Wolfram is good at hiding things and pretending. He will never let someone see how weak he can be. He's too proud. Perhaps you're the only one who has seen so much of him."

Understanding Yuuri's embarrassment, Conrad kept smiling:

" Because of the lack of vitamins B12, the blood cells don't divide normally and they're too large.

Wolfram hates eating eggs or meat. But this is in that food you found vitamins B12. And Wolf has been disgusted of meat since his father obliged him to eat it more than he could. He almost strangled him with too much meat.

When my mother and he divorced, Wolfram immediately stopped animal food. As he was already sick, this behaviour made it worse, he had some problems with his nervous system.

Wolfram refused to take his medicine and one day, he passed out. He didn't realize how serious his state was. It caused damage to his body. Some people thought he was mentally handicapped.

It's only when he saw on TV a boy in a poor country having the same sickness and died because of pernicious anemia that Wolfram understood. His heart was working more than ours, his lack of vitamins B12 caused some changes in smell, vision and taste. He was really weak, Yuuri, you should have seen it. A lot of children laughed at him at school as he couldn't walk "normally".

That's why he changed school and tried to show a new side of him.

If he were born one century ago, he would have died. Easily. But nowadays, thanks to pills of B12...He can live as normally as you and me. Still, a wrong step in his behaviour and he can be in danger."

Yuuri had intently listened to everything and he was moved. So that's it, Wolf. You were sick and you were ashamed to show it. You too suffered...

The black-haired teen sighed and promised to help his ex-lover. He had been so close to loose him.

Frightening. He understood then as Wolfram had lost a lot of blood, that they needed Wolfram's father for transfusion. But the man refused to come, thus proving his disinterest for his son. Celi was so angry that she was ready to burn everything around her. Only his father had the same blood group and the man acted like a selfish bastard.

Fortunately, Miko's blood was the same as Wolfram and she proposed herself to give Wolfram blood for the transfusion. Celi was immensely relieved and grateful, taking Miko in a hug embrace.

" Thank you!" They all sighed, relieved and impatient to see Wolf as Gunter called them.

This was when Yuuri noticed Murata, sitting on a far chair, his eyes lowered. Damn what was happening? Wasn't it the day when Murata had to move on in a new apartment with his new girlfriend?

XXXXXX

" Don't cry" Yuuri softly said, Murata in his arms. His friend's tears were falling on his shoulder.

" I didn't know he was so desperate. I thought he was still lying and kidding. So I didn't answer to his messages or his calls. I completely ignored him. The other day I noticed him in the same store where I was. There was my girlfriend with me and I kissed her in front of him...I didn't know..."

Yuuri knew Murata was feeling guilty and stupid.

" It's okay...You two will solve your problems together."

" The doctors say he's going to die...Those last times, he has taken too much drug..."

" No! Shinou cannot die! He's stronger than that!"

" If he still lives, I will forgive him, I will apologize and if he still wants me, I 'll go back with him.

This is the first time Rufus scared me: she threatened me she would take Shinou back as I was a good-for-nothing cuz I let Shinou die. What if, if she succeeds to convince him to marry her again? She has more luck than me as she's the mother of his son..."

Yuuri didn't know what to say, his hand on Murata's shoulder.

TBC...

Thank you if you read it and leave a comment.

Next chapter: surely Yuuri X Wolfram and Shinou X Murata. It will be the last chapter probably.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU**

**Thanks to all the reviewers!!**

**Yeah...Next chapter here...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Invikta: thanks so much for reviewing all my chapters! You're great!**

**Luz: thanks for every review you gave and for your humor. Glad you feel relieved with Wolfram not being so seriously ill.**

**Eclst: Thanks a lot! Well...A sequel could be good. I want to see more of Wolf/Yuuri...**

**Xzanayu: Thanks for becoming a regular reviewer. It makes my day! In this, we'll know about Shinou and Wolf will be listened to by Yuuri.**

**Hottee39: Thanks girl! Yuuri is meant to be cool! Glad that you understand why it was like this. I truly hesitated between Aids and pernicious anemia. But it would have been very harsh for me then.**

**Kataru: Thanks so much for becoming a regular reviewer! Yes, Sara is "lovely" for a bad guy. I'm glad you like how I portrayed him. He will be in this chapter!! And it doesn't bother me that you only talk about Sara.**

**Wolfie fan: Thanks a lot for reviewing almost all the chapters. Your comments are always interesting to read and you always ask the good questions. That's great. In this, it's explained the link between Sara and Beries. **

**lovlee: Thank you for your compliment! Nice to know! **

**Deannathes: Thank you! eh eh, of course Yuuri is cool! Yes, he jumps on conclusion too quickly, that's why he's often shocked!**

**Lilow: Thank you! I want now Yuuri to be able to defend himself, that's better for him!**

**Pipoune: Thanks so much for commenting all the chapters! Well, I find Yuuri virile too when he's like this. About Murata's choice, well...He's still in love with Shinou...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Here with you**

Wolfram was sitting on the edge of his large window, the wind chilling his skin. He shivered, tightening his grip on his violet wool waistcoat around his shoulders. He knew he wasn't careful to act like this, mostly that he had caught a cold since the fight with Rugi, who was still invisible to the police. But he liked fresh air. And he was somewhat stressed. Yuuri should come that day, he didn't know when exactly. When he knew that; the blond had immediately gone to the bathroom to be cleaned and smell good to Yuuri. He didn't want to disappoint him. He had made him too much suffer and this was not something he wanted to experience again.

Sighing, his attention came back to the heavy book he was reading, this was Byron. He was relieved to be in his castle again, his family refusing to let him in the hospital more. He had slept for two days...Still a bit tired but not much. He was frowning, trying to understand the last verse of the poem.

Suddenly, his heart skipped a beat as he heard someone knocked on his wooden door. He started to breath unevenly,his eyes wider. Blood was coming back to his pale cheeks. He swallowed.

He could recognize the sound of this knock and of these steps even among the dead.

" Yes?"

" Can I...enter, please?"

" Yes, of course..."

Wolfram saw with a strong beating heart Yuuri who was opening his door and penetrating into the room. The green eyes scanned the muscular body, the tall height, the handsome tanned face and the elegance on all of this with a lot of emotions. It had been such a long time since Yuuri had last been in his castle.

Yuuri too was feeling so many things right now. He didn't know how to have the courage to look into these superb green eyes. He saw the emerald colour quivering. The Asian young man took a deep breath. This green look was too heavy. Many men would be able to kill him to get all Wolfram's looks on them.

" H-how are you?"

" I...I'm doing good and you?"

" I do too" Yuuri replied noticing the medicine box on Wolfram's table. He smiled:

" So now, you're wiser, you know it's better to take these pills"

" Life is short. Why wasting it with a stupid behavior? I don't want to die anymore Yuuri...I have won so much these last times and I nearly lost everything..."

" You're right"

Yuuri sat on the chair in front of Wolfram. The latter wanted so much his ex-lover to sit next to him, near the window but he wasn't going to force him. He had asked too much from Yuuri and because of him, Rugi nearly beat him a second time.

" I was afraid, Wolfram...So afraid. I didn't know you were sick."

" I'm sorry...I feared your reaction if you knew I was..." He paused. " Maybe you wouldn't want a man like me...Liar, superficial, mad and sick...Though"

" Don't say that about you, okay? It's true I used to see you as a spoiled stupid brat, a daft blond guy who was like the others. And that you have slep with many others before me...But when I heard Rugi saying that I had been the one to take your virginity...I knew I was wrong. If what he said was true..."

" It was true, Yuuri! I have known no man before you! I'm glad, happy you were the first. Time passing by, I am more than proud to know I chose the good guy for it. I would have felt dirty otherwise..."

Yuuri was feeling a lot hearing the blond confessing him that. Maybe Wolfram wanted to tell him all of this in his letter. But the Asian guy had refused to listen to him. He had transformed the letter into several pieces of paper and had thrown them to the blond's face. He knew he had hurt Wolf but...He wasn't feeling too guilty. A little all the same.

" So that bet?..."

" I'm so sorry, Yuuri, I didn't mean...I regret so much for doing that to you...You don't deserve to be treated like this. I have been so wrong. I am weak. Much more than you. If I was stronger, I would have never accepted to do the bet. But I had no real friend at that time that I was feeling so afraid that if I refused to do that horrible challenge, my "friends" would leave me."

" I know Wolf, I know..."

" When I was a child, no one wanted me. If the little boys accepted to play with me, it's only because they needed a "princess" and wanted to touch me...where I had only been touched by you."

Yuuri's eyes widened. He couldn't believe to hear all of that. The blond's voice was full of emotions. " If I refused to let them touch me, they rejected me and I ended up all my school days sitting on a bench like a lost puppy, with no friend around me. The boys would shout at me I'm not a real boy just an handicapped guy. The girls too treated me like a girl. And they were jealous of me. They pulled at my hair. At that time, I was young and ignorant, I wanted people to have pity for me just to have them being with me. But it wasn't the case. At home, it wasn't better as my mother and my father had a lot of rows.

When they divorced I felt better but at school, people started being worse. So my mom changed me school. And I swore myself I would never be like that again. I took confidence and realized I was...

handsome enough and I had a lot of intelligence. So here I was: proud, dazzling and interesting Wolfram von Bielelfeld."

Yuuri was about to say something but Wolf continued staring at the floor:

" But I know now I have been as stupid as before. The bet I accepted to do only proved I was a weak and a moron. I'm so afraid Yuuri...So afraid you may reject me. You're better than me and I know you need someone who is your equal. If I was you...I would be very angry."

His clenched fists were shaking as leaves on his waistcoat. He couldn't look at the deep dark eyes. He had missed this black gaze. Had missed how tenderly they had looked at him. He would never be able to forget those black eyes that had solely expressed pleasure to him. And he was so hurt to know Yuuri might have watched someone else with the same look. Like Saralegui. He had seen them together so many times that he felt crushed by it. He hadn't missed to notice how trusting and smiling Yuuri was every time Sara was around him. Perhaps they were already dating each other? And it was thanks to strong, courageous and beautiful Sara that Yuuri had been saved.

Even the day when Yuuri had been caught a second time by Rugi, Sara had been there again. He had seen their hands holding. They were beautiful together, everyone at school had said that. Everybody said that Sara deserved Yuuri better than Wolfram who had done the bet.

He was hurt, so hurt...Maybe beyond words.

He finally let his tears invading his eyes and he looked away, through the window. He was ashamed.

Suddenly he felt two strong arms surrounding his shoulders and his head was softly pushed against a muscular chest. The green eyes widened even more, drops of tears falling on his cheeks, his mouth opening slightly.

Yuuri tightly held the blond and kissed the curly hair. He had wanted to hug him since his arrival but had hesitated as he didn't know how the blond was feeling. Then he could only note hugging, cuddling and physical reassurance were all Wolfram needed and was waiting for. He took a deep breath in the golden hair. The locks were so soft that he kissed them again. Wolfram had too much suffered. He had felt too much alone. Just like him. That was what made him love him even more.

He could feel the soft sobs of the blond on him and soon his shirt was wet with tears.

" Everything is okay, Wolf...I'm not leaving you."

Wolfram nodded, so ashamed of crying like a baby but it was stronger than him. He was feeling too tired to always, always hide what he was feeling inside. At least there was now someone who could see what he really was. A sensitive man like everyone.

" I swear I'm there for you...And I totally forgive you. Will you let me in your life again?"

Wolfram, nodding quickly, answered with a strangled voice:

" Of course, I'm not letting you leave me. You are mine, no one else's! I...love you so much, wimp!"

Yuuri's heart swelled and he softly rocked the blond with him. He chuckled sweetly:

" Repeat, please...I think I didn't hear correctly."

" No!!"

" C'mon! That was so corny and sweet."

" Don't laugh at me, you wimp!"

" Oh, so my baby is returning to his old self!"

" Tell what you want!" Wolfram grunted but in fact...He was so happy and relieved, his smile coming back, hidden in Yuuri's embrace. Warmth was back again. He breathed longly Yuuri's scent. He would recognize it even in dirt. It was totally amazing and powerful. Just like Yuuri.

Yuuri then pulled away slightly and cupped Wolf's face with his large hands. His dark eyes were so intense that they intimated him:

" Wolfram...Let's be honest and loyal to each one; I love you, I'm in love with you. But I won't forgive twice the same mistake."

The blond watched him longly before he uttered:

" Do you think I'm that stupid? I won't do such a thing again. I love you, that's clear,now."

" Ahah! Well, I think it's enough for now."

" Never try to play around with Saralegui again. Okay?"

" He's still my friend whatever you want him to be."

" For sure, but I won't tolerate to see him cuddling against you or holding your hand! You're not his boyfriend."

" And who's my boyfriend?"

" Idiot "

" Then show me..."

Wolfram's eyes widened and he could see like a unusual strength in Yuuri's eyes.

" Is that my new challenge?"

"You understood everything " Yuuri concluded with a smirk.

First bewildered, Wolfram was soon smiling greatly and his arms circled Yuuri's neck. He kissed him.

They hoped everything would be solved.

XXXXXXXXXX

" There, there, darling."

Rufus covered Shinou with a warm blanket and stroked him on the cheek. She leaned on to kiss his pale face . The blond man was silently watching her, his tired blue eyes wondering what she was exactly. He had still his oxygen mask and he glanced at the child in Rufus' arms. He was beautiful.

" You became so slim." The woman said with a soft smile. " As soon as you can come back home, I will take care better of you. I love you."

Shinou just looked back at her. He enjoyed the woman's sweet voice but it was not as comforting as the other voice he remembered.

_Shinou!Shinou! Hold on, I'm there, okay?!_

Why was there this voice again and again in his mind? Why did it hurt and warm at the same time?

He wasn't quite sure why he was feeling so confused about this voice. But he hoped he could hear it again. He missed it.

He fell into a slumber and soon his eyes shut. He was too exhausted to remain awake. Rufus smiled and caressed the blond head.

" Good, sleep, you need that, darling. Our son is going to watch you too. Huh, Wilhelm, kiss dad."

The blond child bent to give a wet peck on his father's forehead. " Daddy is too tired?"

" Yes, he's."

Shinou, in spite of his sleeping state, could hear all of a sudden Rufus say:

" What are you doing here?" Her voice was not soft anymore. What was happening?

" I'm there to visit him."

Here it was. This voice. It was there close to him. Shinou slightly moved under the blanket.

" Don't you see you hurt him? You have nothing to do here, Murata!"

Oh...Murata...This name was so familiar.

" I think he's as guilty as I am" Murata said firmly and a bit coldly. " Anyway I'm not there to talk to you like this, Rufus...He's the one I want to see."

" If you had never walked into our life, we would have been happy."

" Do you think I knew he had a wife and a child with you? Did you think I knew and I was a slut who destroys couples? I fell for this man as I thought he was SINGLE and free."

" Get out! It's all I want. Get out, right now."

Why all this tension? And why could he hear the guy was leaving the room?

Rufus was truly angry as she scanned Murata's back. " Never come back!"

" W-wait..." A faint voice could be heard.

Murata's eyes widened and he slowly turned round. Two blue eyes were staring at him. Rufus frowned. She was also astonished to see her ex-husband waking up only for that kid.

" Wait please..."

Murata quietly walked towards him, then he sat down on the chair next to the bed. Then they dared look at each one.

The tenderness was so great only with this look that Rufus felt deeply hurt and at unease. As if she was an intruder. As if she was only disturbing Shinou. Shinou had never looked at her like this. She tried to calm down and took Wilhelm in her arms.

" I'll go in the gardens."

She left them alone, unable to stay in their world. Tears were filling her green eyes.

" How do you feel?" Murata asked.

" Who are you?"

Murata's world fell down to his feet. The doctors had said him there was a problem with Shinou and had advised to remain calm. And damn it if he was going to be calm.

Shinou was amnesic. Simple as that.

Shinou could see the feelings turmoiling inside the dark haired man's mind. Had he said something bad?

" I'm Murata Ken."

" Nice to mee...I only remember your voice, funny... This woman...She looks after me but..."

" She's your ex-wife, Shinou. And the little boy is your son."

" And you...Am I supposed to know you?"

Murata's heart almost broke hearing that. He held back his tears and nodded slowly...

" We're...we're friends."

" Oh...So you might be a real friend. I feel safe right now...with you beside me."

" I'm glad."

" What happened to me?"

" I found you in your mansion. You had an accident." Shinou blinked.

" So you saved me...Thank you...Are you going to stay with me?"

Murata didn't know what to think: staying with him just right now in his room or staying with him in his life forever? What did Shinou mean?

" I don't know why " Shinou stated " but I'd like to...spend more time with you...I remember nothing. Perhaps, perhaps...You could help me. It's so dark" He added with a frown.

The younger man bit his lips and almost cried. Was it not better for Shinou not to remember anything? His guilt had led him to commit suicide. Was he not at peace, just knowing nothing and being with Rufus? He didn't want to see the blue eyes cry again. He didn't want to see the pale face twist with pain once again. That was more than he could bear.

After all, Rufus was strong enough. After all he had a family. After all they would only be suffering, not able to forget what they had done to each other.

Murata wanted Shinou to stay alive and be happy. With no shame, no guilt. With a light mind.

With a smiling face.

Murata slightly smiled, thinking of this.

" I love when your face shows this "Shinou told him, his eyes never leaving the younger man's face. " you' re beautiful when you smile"

" I'm not going to say the contrary."

Murata stood up from his chair and kissed the blond's forehead.

" Goodbye...Shinou, I'm calling Rufus."

" W-what? You're already leaving?" There was like panic in the blond's voice.

" Yes, I am...I have other things to do..."

" Just stay a bit more, please."

" You're too tired. You need to slee..."

Murata's eyes widened ad they witnessed Shinou trying to sit up on the bed.

" What are you doing?"

" S-see, I am not that weak."

" Rest on the bed, don't move!"

" Aw! My head hurts!"

" Stupid, I say don't move and don't rub the back of your head like that! You fell on something, idiot!!"

" I guess so...Would you like to massage my shoulders please?"

Okay, after all, Shinou was not so amnesic. This had always been one of his habits to ask Murata to massage his shoulders. But he was sure it was unconsciously he had asked that right now. Old habits die hard.

" I don't think it's a good idea..."

Shinou gave a strange look.

" Do I disgust you? You don't dare touch a man?"

" It's not that...But we shouldn't..."

" I'm homo, that's it?"

Murata shocked, bulged eyes staring at innocent blue eyes.

Shinou smiled softly, he said:

" When she touches me, I barely feel what I'm feeling for you while you don't even touch me. So...It means I'm more sensitive to my sex gender. To men. It means I'm...gay; even if I have a son."

" Shinou..."

" It surely means I was in love with you. And maybe still love you."

Murata was both touched and embarrassed. Were Shinou's feelings so strong that they were the only things he remembered the most? A pale hand came to rest on his cheek.

Shinou's eyes were so soft that he felt melting like an ice-cream under the sun. Huh...So monstrously corny.

" Perhaps if you can kiss me, I'll feel better...Please, Murata."

The younger man lowered his eyes, swallowing. It had been almost seven months since he last kissed Shinou. He wasn't used anymore.

" You have a mask."

Shinou took it off, grinning.

" Is it better?"

He held out his hand again and Murata felt obliged to grab it. He then sat on the bed and gathering his courage, leaned on the blond's lips, their eyes shutting completely.

The lost sensation came back full force, drowning the two ex-lovers into their old passion. It had been such a long time that Murata felt like crying but he held back. Too much tears would ruin everything. His tongue met Shinou's some seconds later.

When they parted, there was this particular sparkle in their eyes they used to have a long time before. Murata's resolution to let Shinou to Rufus almost suddenly broke and he was now in the complete impossibility to leave him.

" I hope it convinced you, because I won't let go of you." Shinou said. " I don't know what we lived but I can see I hurt you. That's why you're so afraid of being here next to me. Let me make up everything."

" You have a son..."

" I'm not abandoning him...He's my blood and flesh. But I will regret it all my life if you disappear far away from me."

" I hope it's true. I don't want it to be a waste of time."

" Wise thought "

Shinou smiled.

" Come here, Daikenja."

Murata let himself hugged by the fair-haired man and he closed his eyes to the warmth of the older man's body.

" I apologize. I'll never betray you again. Anymore." _Let's start something new._

XXXXXX

" I wish you a great trip, Sara!" Yuuri joyfully said to the gracious blond. Sara smiled widely and replied:

" I'll come back soon. And I'll bring some souvenirs!"

" Oh, I'm impatient to see them!"

" You remind me of the fact we have never been in a restaurant together, Yuuri."

" Ah...True..." Yuuri stated, embarrassed, touching his black mane. His eyes glanced at an obvious angry and bothered Wolf. The blond was crossing his arms.

" Don't worry, next time, we will have a diner in the secret place. Remember, Yuuri?"

" Yes! Of course..."

" WHAT SECRET PLACE?!" Wolfram ranted stepping next to Yuuri and gripping his collar.

" WHERE IS IT? WHAT IS IT?! What have you done there together?!"

" Jeez, Wolfram, darling, calm down...There are people around us!" They were in a rail station. Some were already looking at Wolfram wondering if he was sick or stupid.

" I know a circus that searches for a clown, you can send your candidature, Bielefeld." Sara suggested.

Conrad who had been there to accompany the couple to see Sara a last time, chuckled, a hand on his mouth. Wolfram's face became red of fury.

" If I'm the clown, you can be the idiot that tries to fly in the air and ends up on the floor !"

" If only Yuuri is there to catch me before I fall."

" Don't even pronounce the name of my fiancé!"

Everyone startled, even Beries who was some meters away behind Sara. Yuuri stuttered:

" Wolf! Since when have we been..."

" Baka, since you took my virginity, you dumb ass!"

" What?" Conrad shoked, his eyes bulging. He threateningly approached them and the couple was all at once very afraid. Wolfram gulped, impressed. Shit, keep your mouth shut.

" Oh...Someone is going to have problems at home..." Sara mischievously hummed, a short smile stretching his face.

" You shut up!" Wolf shouted, all red.

" If I was you, Conrad, I wouldn't be lenient. He's only seventeen." Sara continued, with a fake serious tone. " But forgive him. Yuuri is the type of guys everyone wants to have." He winked at Yuuri who wondered if he should thank or scold him. Conrad calmed down but he dangerously said:

" We'll see that at home."

Wolfram dearly wanted to twist Sara's neck who kept smiling.

" So Yuuri, you can write me at this address. I'll gladly answer you!"

" Okay, thanks! Lovely!"

" Saralegui, we have to go, the train is about to leave." Beries informed. Yuuri blinked at him and wondered the same question again: what are they for each other? How could they be close as Rugi,his enemy, had seemed to consider Beries as a friend? He had asked Sara but the boy only smiled, mysteriously.

" Oh Okay..."

" And the dirt goes into rubbish" Wolfram happily concluded.

" And the precocious blond is going to be punished at home!"

Before Wolf could answer, Sara squeezed Conrad's hand. There was an interaction between the two that didn't go unseen. Even Conrad seemed troubled and fascinated by the shorter male. Wolf frowned not wanting this bitch with his brother. He was happy to see Sara leave.

What was his horror when Sara approached Yuuri with a smile:

" Yuuri!" And he went on his tip-toes to kiss the Asian man on the lips.

" WHAT?!"

" See you later everyone, bye!!"

And Saralegui turned round to leave with his "friend", an extremely satisfied smile on his lips.

XXXXXXXXXX

" I'm so tired."

" We have lived so much today."

" The blond witch is gone...We're together, Conrad forgave me, Murata and Shinou are doing great together and you can sleep anytime at home. Life cannot be more beautiful."

Yuuri smiled at the speech of his "fiancé". Ah...Speaking of that...

" That wasn't good to announce an engagement like that, Wolf."

" What?"

" It's sudden!"

" I read one of your novels. In there, the characters slap the others' cheek to propose marriage."

" Don't even think of slapping me! You're too violent "

" That's why I announce this like this to the others. I thought it was perfect. Then you have a different way to show it. But yours sucks ..."

" Bratty Prince."

" That's why you love me. And I love my wimp. So we're the perfect match."

They slid under covers and Yuuri tenderly wrapped an arm around the blond's waist. Wolfram widely smiled, hidden by the darkness of the room. He took a deep breath of Yuuri's scent and his hand rested on Yuuri's side. Everything was okay now , professor Alain was in jail, condemned to eight years over there.

" Sleep well, babe."

" You too. Luv you"

" I'll have to thank again your mother for her blood."

The day after, a big party would be done for their proposal. Miko and Celi were of course organizing this. The boys 'hands held each one strongly. And they kissed goodnight.

" Ah...Don't forget that school project...We'll have to give it to Takimono after tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXX

" I hope your skin is solid and thick."

Rugi was paralyzed by terror as he saw the boy, pale as a ghost, approaching him with a whip. His bloody eyes were crying while he was tied to a chair, unable to move. He was in a secret room in a mysterious house. Didn't know where.

" Beries and I had made the bet that if you won against Yuuri, you would be freed after seven days spent here. But...You lost and so...I win that bet. It means...you'll probably never see the sun again."

Because of the cloth around his mouth, Rugi could only grunt, groan and and cry.

" Yeah, little one...you didn't know Beries and I were friends and I was the one to ask him to convince you to attack Yuuri again. I also wanted to test Yuuri's strength. I haven't been disappointed."

Saralegui turned round.

" Beries, bring the hot water."

" Yes."

Rugi probably died.

**THE END...**

Over. Now. Relief.

Thanks to all the reviewers! You're wonderful. I hope I answered to all the questions you were wondering about the plots.

Another chapter could be written just for the party but it was to be over with that.

Thanks if you read it and leave a review. I'll answer you in a review to conclude all of this.


End file.
